Jak oswoić zwierzę
by joreth
Summary: Po nieudanej akcji w Departamencie Tajemnic Lucjusz Malfoy ranny i pokonany ucieka w swojej animagicznej postaci. Trafia pod opiekę pewnej..."osoby'. Opowiadanie o oswajaniu zwierząt jakie znajdują się w niektórych ludziach. Dedykowane pewnemu kotu i jego właścicielce :)
1. Oswajanie kota

Londyn przywitał mnie deszczem i mgłą. Tak ponurej aury nie widziałam nigdy w życiu. Do tej pory jedynie słyszałam, że w Anglii pogoda nie należy do najpiękniejszych. A teraz, wysiadając na dworcu Victoria, przekonałam się o tym na własne oczy. Wyjęłam z kieszeni kartkę z adresem lecznicy, w której miałam odbyć staż.

Nie wspomniałam pewnie, że bardzo chciałam studiować weterynarię. Praktycznie od zawsze było to moim marzeniem. Nie mogłam go jednak spełnić. Po maturze kilka razy zdawałam na wymarzone studia. Za każdym razem brakowało mi punktów. Po kolejnym egzaminie, jeden z profesorów, dał mi do zrozumienia, że na studia dostają się ci, którzy wcześniej opłacą sobie egzaminy. W tym momencie mogłam już o tym zapomnieć. Nie miałam pieniędzy, żeby załatwić sobie wejście na studia łapówką. Po śmierci rodziców, ledwo starczało mi na życie, nie mówiąc o jakichkolwiek fanaberiach.

Pomocną dłoń wyciągnęła do mnie babcia. Moja jedyna żyjąca krewna. Okazało się, że ma w Londynie jakiegoś starego znajomego, który ma niewielki gabinet weterynaryjny. Napisała do niego, a ten zgodził się mnie przyjąć, mimo iż nie studiowałam. Podobno liczył się dla niego jedynie zapał do zawodu jaki niewątpliwie miałam. W liście jaki przyszedł od niego, a jaki pokazała mi babcia, pisał, że dla niego najważniejsze jest podejście do zwierząt, a nie skończone studia. Dalej było napisane, że postara się mnie ukształtować tak, żebym była bardzo dobrym 'uzdrowicielem' zwierząt i nawet jeśli nie uda mi się dostać na studia, będę mogła leczyć. Brzmiało to dla mnie co najmniej dziwnie. Jak bez studiów mam niby leczyć? Dopiero babcia mi wytłumaczyła, że pan Grubbly-Plank był dość ekscentrycznym człowiekiem.

Jego gabinet znajdował się na Stacey Street, praktycznie w centrum miasta. Z dworca, dostałam się tam na piechotę. Nie chciałam wydawać pieniędzy na taksówki czy autobusy. Te kilka kilometrów mogłam przejść normalnie. W połowie drogi zaczęłam tego żałować. Nie miałam parasola, a kaptur kurtki, jak i sama kurtka, nie ochroniły mnie przed deszczem i byłam niemalże całkowicie przemoczona.

W końcu dotarłam do celu. Już z zewnątrz gabinet prezentował się dość niezwykle. Nad wejściem, które było jak dla mnie, stylizowane na stare, wisiał szyld przedstawiający trzy zwierzęta. Gdy mocniej się przyjrzałam, rozpoznałam kota, sowę i ropuchę. W drzwiach minęłam się z mężczyzną ubranym w dziwnie wyglądający, dość obszerny płaszcz. Wnętrze lecznicy wyglądało niesamowicie. Jakby było żywcem przeniesione z dziewiętnastego wieku. Ciężkie, atłasowe zasłony w oknach. Pod ścianami bogato rzeźbione krzesła, wyłożone pewnie jakimś bardzo miękkim materiałem. Ściany były obwieszone obrazami zwierząt. Mogłabym przysiąc, że kilka z nich poruszyło się, gdy weszłam. Za kontuarem z ciemnego drewna stał wysoki i postawny mężczyzna. Widząc mnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Panna Strix jak mniemam - wyszedł do mnie po czym uścisnął mi mocno dłoń. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, że nie wyszedłem po panienkę na dworzec. Sama pani rozumie, pacjenci.

- Tak, to ja - odpowiedziałam grzecznie. Byłam nieco onieśmielona całym otoczeniem. Doktor oprowadził mnie po lecznicy. Wytłumaczył mi, że jego klienci są dość specyficzni i żebym nie dziwiła się zbytnio tym, co zdarzy mi się zobaczyć. Okazało się, że w leczeniu nie używa on zwykłych, syntetycznych leków, a jedynie jakieś ziołowe mikstury. Gdy zapytałam się, dlaczego - odpowiedział, że nie ufa zbytnio niczemu, czego składu sam nie może odtworzyć. Przyjęłam jego tłumaczenie za dość rozsądne. Może rzeczywiście w Anglii leczono innymi metodami.

Po oprowadzeniu po lecznicy, doktor przedstawił mi zakres moich obowiązków. Miałam pomagać mu w gabinecie, przy leczeniu zwierząt, przy przygotowywaniu niektórych prostszych mikstur, które mógł sam zrobić u siebie. Miałam zakaz kontaktu z właścicielami zwierząt. Zdziwiło mnie to nieco. Doktor wyjaśnił mi jednak, że jego klientela jest dość specyficzna i nie wszyscy dobrze reagują na obcokrajowców. Mi wydawało się, że bardziej chodzi o moją znajomość języka. Angielski znałam praktycznie biegle, ale to pewnie nie wystarczyło w swobodnej rozmowie z ludźmi przychodzącymi do jego lecznicy. Po zapoznaniu mnie z lecznicą i moimi obowiązkami miałam już wolne. Będąc jeszcze w kraju, zostałam poinformowana przez doktora, że ten wynajął mi niewielkie mieszkanie, niedaleko gabinetu. Miałam je opłacać z pensji.

Pierwsze dni pracy były dość spokojne. Pacjentów, którzy przychodzili do lecznicy nie było jakoś specjalnie dużo. Doktor wyjaśnił mi jednak, że mimo niewielkiej ich ilości, był on niezwykle ceniony za swoje usługi i właściciele płacili dość dużo za to, żeby zajął się ich zwierzętami. Powoli przyzwyczajałam się do specyficznej atmosfery jaka panowała w gabinecie. Nigdy nie widywałam właścicieli zwierząt, słyszałam jednak czasami ich rozmowy. Z tego co udało mi się zrozumieć, obecne czasy w Anglii i samym Londynie nie należały do najspokojniejszych. Podobno jakieś straszliwe zło rozpanoszyło się po kraju. Gdy zapytałam się o to doktora, ten z początku był mocno zdziwiony by po chwili stwierdzić, że pewnie coś źle zrozumiałam. Nie ponowiłam już tego tematu.

Była mniej więcej połowa czerwca, gdy miało miejsce dość dziwne wydarzenie. Doktor poprosił mnie, bym sama zamknęła gabinet, gdy już skończę przygotowywać ostatnią miksturę. On sam dostał wezwanie do pacjenta i musiał się tam udać niezwłocznie. Przelałam gotowy wywar do odpowiednich buteleczek i uprzątnęłam miejsce pracy. Zamknęłam gabinet i wyszłam na duszną, londyńską ulicę. Klucze do gabinetu miałam wrzucić do skrzynki na listy, skąd doktor Plank miał je wyjąć. Mimo iż był już czerwiec i pogoda powinna się nieco poprawić, ciągle było dość zimno. W ogóle cała ta pogoda była jakaś mocno przygnębiająca i depresyjna. Nie uszłam za daleko, gdy usłyszałam nagle strasznie głośne kocie miauczenie. Przyspieszyłam kroku i zobaczyłam, jak na pobliskim skwerku dwóch chłopaków znęca się nad jakimś kotem.

- Hej, zostawcie go! - krzyknęłam głośno. - Ale już. - Mój podniesiony głos nie robił na nich żadnego wrażenia. Podbiegłam do jednego z nich i wyrwałam mu patyk z dłoni.

- Wypierdalać! - krzyknęłam po polsku. Obaj spojrzeli się na mnie i wcale nie wyglądali, jakby mieli dać spokój kotu. Zacisnęłam mocniej dłoń na patyku – No rzesz, Kurwa Mać! - syknęłam wściekle. Mogłam zobaczyć, jak dwójka odbiega w popłochu. Złamałam patyk i odrzuciłam do w krzaki. Klęknęłam przy rannym zwierzęciu. Duży, biały Maine Coon. Wyglądał na rasowego. Jego długie futro było gdzieniegdzie pozlepiane krwią. Oddychał z wyraźnym trudem. Zdjęłam z siebie kurtkę, po czym delikatnie owinęłam nią kota. Próbował się wyrywać. Trzymałam go jednak dość stanowczo.

- Spokojnie panie kocie, chcę ci pomóc - Mówiłam cichym głosem. Nie miałam już kluczy do gabinetu i nie mogłam wziąć odpowiednich leków dla niego. Musiałam zanieść go siebie i tam się nim zająć. Ostrożnie trzymając kota, poszłam do siebie.

##

#

Normalnie, droga do domu zajmowała mi jakieś dwadzieścia minut piechotą. Zazwyczaj zachodziłam jeszcze do sklepu po coś do jedzenia. Dzisiaj jednak, z rannym kotem na rękach spieszyłam się jak mogłam. Mieszkanie, jakie wynajmowałam, dzięki znajomościom doktora, było malutkie. Jeden pokój, który musiał być salonem jak i sypialnią oraz niewielką kuchenką. Centralnym elementem pokoju, był spory kominek. Dziwiłam się, po co musi być aż tak duży, w takim małym mieszkaniu.

Ułożyłam kota delikatnie na fotelu. Z torby, jaką miałam pod łóżkiem, wyjęłam podręczną apteczkę. W niej miałam wszystko, co było mi potrzebne do opatrzenia zwierzaka. Przyniosłam jeszcze miskę z czystą wodą i zabrałam się do pracy. Zmartwiło mnie, że zwierze nie wyrywało się ani praktycznie nie reagowało, gdy oczyszczałam jego futerko z krwi. Leżało bardzo karnie i dawało zrobić ze sobą praktycznie wszystko.

- Ale ktoś ciebie potraktował, panie kocie - Nie wiem czemu mówiłam do niego po angielsku - Nieźle komuś zalazłeś za skórę. Ale nie bój się. Poskładam cię i będziesz zdrowy.

Najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam, obwiązałam żebra kota bandażem. Jutro musiałam mu przynieść kilka mikstur z lecznicy. Nie miałam przy sobie nic, co mogłabym mu podać.

Po opatrzeniu kota, zaczęłam szykować sobie jedzenie. Cały czas czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Kocisko leżało na mojej kurtce na fotelu skąd miał dobry widok na całe mieszkanie. Miał niesamowite oczy - błękitno-stalowe. Patrzył się na wszystko co robię z mieszaniną wyższości i typowo kociego zdegustowania. Było w nim zresztą, coś arystokratycznego. Nawet jak leżał taki poobwijany bandażami, robił to z niezwykłą godnością. Jakby był ponad coś tak przyziemnego.

Siadłam na łóżku z talerzem kanapek.

- Pewnie ktoś czeka na ciebie kocie? - zagadnęłam. W odpowiedzi dostałam pełne wyższości spojrzenie. - Jak tylko ci podleczę, to odstawię tam gdzie znalazłam. - Mówiłam zajadając się robionymi na szybko kanapkami. Nie zauważyłam kiedy Pan Kot, jak go nazwałam, zasnął. Sama położyłam się spać chwilę później. W nocy miałam dziwny sen. Śniło mi się, że kot zamienia się w mężczyznę i kładzie się obok mnie do łóżka. Musiałam być nieźle zmęczona, skoro śniły mi się takie głupoty. Gdy z samego rana obudziłam się do pracy, białe kocisko spało tam, gdzie je wczoraj zostawiłam - rozwalone na mojej kurtce na fotelu.

- Wstawaj leniuchu. - Zabrałam spod niego moją kurtkę. Kot miauknął oburzony takim zamachem na jego osobę - Przepraszam, że urażam waćpana, ale bez odzienia nie wyjdę - zaśmiałam się widząc jego wielce obrażoną minę. Do dwóch miseczek przygotowałam dla niego jedzenie. W jednej była świeża woda, a do drugiej wsadziłam resztki ryby, jaka została mi z niedawnego obiadu. - Jak wrócę będę miała lepsze frykasy dla ciebie. - Nie wiem czemu ciągle gadałam do niego. Może to z powodu tego, że niemal cały dzień nie miałam do kogo otworzyć ust. W lecznicy niewiele rozmawiałam z doktorem Plankiem, a wieczorami w domu nie miałam się do kogo odezwać. Przysunęłam obie miseczki pod fotel - Żebyś nie musiał do kuchni łazić, nie jest za daleko, ale ty masz leżeć cały dzień. - Pogroziłam mu jeszcze palcem.

Zebrałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu w zapasie. Postanowiłam zajść do niewielkiej piekarni obok mojego mieszkania. Tam kupiłam jeszcze ciepłe bułeczki. Zajadając się nimi doszłam do pracy. Doktora Planka jeszcze nie było, co było dość dziwne, bo on zawsze przychodził sporo przed czasem. Usiadłam na barierce naprzeciwko wejścia do gabinetu i czekałam. Nuciłam pod nosem jakąś polską piosenkę. Zauważyłam nagle, że na drzewie, na skwerku naprzeciwko, siadło kilka sów. Zdawało mi się, że niektóre mają coś przy nóżkach.

Doktor Plank spóźnił się prawie godzinę do pracy. Gdy już przyszedł, wyglądał na mocno czymś poruszonego.

- Gdyby pan był wcześniej, miałam ciepłe bułki - zaczęłam mówić wesoło. Doktor jednak nie odezwał się do mnie, poza zdawkowym 'witam'. Wpuścił mnie do środka pierwszą, a gdy nie wchodziłam dalej, czekając na niego w przedsionku, kazał mi się pospieszyć. Sam jednak nie wchodził. Nie czekając już na doktora weszłam do środka. Poszłam do pokoiku, gdzie trzymałam swoje rzeczy. Potem zabrałam się za przygotowywanie mikstur, jakie zaczęłam robić wczoraj. Zastanawiało mnie, skąd u doktora takie zachowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak jak dzisiaj. Trzymał dystans, ale nigdy nie odzywał się tak do mnie, ani nie sprawiał wrażenia przestraszonego. Stwierdziłam, że to nie moja sprawa. Coś się stało u niego i nie mi o tym wiedzieć.

Przez cały dzień w lecznicy był spokój. Dopiero wieczorem pojawił się pierwszy pacjent. Podeszłam pod drzwi gabinetu, gdzie siedział doktor z tym klientem. Drzwi nie były do końca zamknięte i dzięki temu słyszałam co mówią.

- Ty wierzysz co pisze w 'Proroku'? - usłyszałam głos doktora.

- Nie tylko wierzę, ja tam byłem. Po tym jak Albus wezwał nas przez sieć fiuu - odpowiedział jego gość. Mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrazić minę doktora, gdy usłyszałam jego wystraszone westchnięcie. Pozostała część rozmowy nie była dla mnie w ogóle zrozumiała. Dowiedziałam się, że w którymś z angielskich ministerstw wydarzyło się wczoraj coś strasznego, że szukają kogoś, kto zbiegł i jest groźny. Potem nasłuchałam się, że jakiś lord może zagrozić pokojowi na świecie. Wszystko to brałam za gadaninę dwóch angielskich dżentelmenów, którzy lubią czasami przesadzać.

Jak jeden człowiek mógłby zaszkodzić całemu światu? Przecież, jakby działo się coś takiego, inni ludzie na ulicach gadaliby o tym już wcześniej i na pewno bym co nieco usłyszała. Słyszałam jeszcze jak gość radzi doktorowi zamknąć gabinet i uciekać. Ten stanowczo odmówił, mówiąc, że musi oddać komuś do końca dług życia. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze wszystko zrozumiałam. Machnęłam ręką na takie gadanie. Nic się nie dzieje, a ci dwaj pewnie uraczyli się koniakiem, jakim doktor częstował co lepszych klientów. Wróciłam do swojego kantorka. Musiałam przypilnować ostatniej mikstury. Potem chciałam się jeszcze zapytać doktora, czy będę mogła wziąć kilka potrzebnych leków dla Pana Kota. Musiałam mu dać coś, na uzupełnienie krwi i wzmocnienie. Przydałoby mi się też coś, na zrost kości. Podejrzewałam, że po wczorajszym spotkaniu z butem jednego z kocich oprawców, zwierzak mógł mieć połamane żebra bo oddychał z wyraźnym trudem. Klient doktora nie siedział długo. Kilka minut później usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi wejściowych, a po chwili w mojej kanciapie pojawił się doktor.

- Doktorze, czy mogłabym wziąć kilka mikstur do domu? - zaczęłam mówić od razu. - Znalazłam wczoraj rannego kota i nie jest z nim najlepiej.

- Tak, moje dziecko - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Weź co ci potrzeba. - Cały czas zdawał się nieobecny duchem.

- A mamy coś na zrost kości? - zapytałam jeszcze.

- W moim gabinecie, w szafce obok drzwi - machnął ręką. Nie mogłam się na to patrzeć.

- Doktorze, czy coś się stało? - zapytałam w końcu. - Cały dzień chodzi pan jakiś taki przybity. - Patrzyłam na niego z troską. - Może jakoś mogę pomóc? - Po tych słowach spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął smutno.

- Nie daj się zabić – szepnął. - Możesz skończyć na dzisiaj - dodał jeszcze. No tym to mnie zaskoczył. Zawsze siedziałam do końca, a dzisiaj puszcza mnie wcześniej. Nie chciałam już nad tym, myśleć. Zabrałam potrzebne mi rzeczy i poszłam do domu. Na dworze mżyło dość mocno i narzuciłam kaptur na głowę. Przechodząc koło skwerku, gdzie znalazłam wczoraj kota zauważyłam dwie postaci.

- Podobno to tutaj. Ktoś złamał mu różdżkę - powiedziała jedna z nich. Przeszłam czym szybciej obok. Miałam pacjenta w domu i musiałam się nim zająć.

Może to moja paranoja, ale idąc Charing Cross Road, czułam jakieś dziwne napięcie. _- Pewnie przez to, czego się nasłuchałam -_ powiedziałam do siebie w myślach. Opatuliłam się cieplej kurtką i poprawiłam na ramieniu torbę z miksturami. Doktor ciągle mnie poprawiał, żebym mówiła na nie Eliksiry, ale jakoś nie mogłam się przemóc. Dla mnie eliksir był czymś magicznym, a to były zwykłe ziołowe mieszanki.

Po drodze do domu, zaszłam jeszcze do sklepu. Musiałam kupić coś na kolację dla mnie i Pana Kota. Wszystkie koty, jakimi się do tej pory opiekowałam, jadły wszystko co im się wrzuciło do miski. Podejrzewałam jednak, że to białe kocisko może wzgardzić czyś zwykłym. W dziale mięsnym, kupiłam mu trochę okrawków wędlin. Pani, która tam pracowała, obiecała mi zostawić na jutro troszkę kurczaka. Ucieszyłam się bardzo. Szybko zapłaciłam za zakupy. Nie zostało mi wiele do końca miesiąca, ale też niewiele wydawałam. Lwią część pensji pochłaniał czynsz za mieszkanie. Tak jak z początku myślałam, że uda mi się cokolwiek odłożyć, tak teraz wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. To co mi zostawało, przeznaczałam na zwiedzanie. Pieniądze rozeszłyby się w kraju, a wspomnień nikt mi nie zabierze. Przy wejściu do kamienicy, gdzie miałam mieszkanie, minęłam kilka osób. Spojrzały na mnie dziwnie, ale zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył się do mnie odezwać, weszłam na klatkę. Wbiegłam po schodach na odpowiednie piętro.

- Już jestem Panie Kocie - krzyknęłam od progu.

-_ I co się drzesz człowieku, przecież cie widzę - _kocisko spojrzało na mnie jak na poddanego.

- Mam dla ciebie dobre jedzonko i kilka mikstur od doktora Planka. - Gdy wymówiłam jego imię, zwierzę spojrzało na mnie od razu. Zeskoczył z fotela ostrożnie i podszedł do torby, gdzie miałam leki dla niego. - Kocie, ty mi tutaj nie złaź z fotela. - złapałam go delikatnie i postawiłam na łóżku. Zauważyłam, że nie ruszył prawie jedzenia. - Wiesz, że nie wyzdrowiejesz, jak nie będziesz jadł - skarciłam go wzrokiem. Odpowiedziało mi spojrzenie w stylu _- karm mnie normalnie, to będę jadł._

Sprzątnęłam rybę i wymieniłam mu wodę w miseczce. Pokroiłam drobniej mięsko dla niego i wrzuciłam mu do miseczki.

- No jedz, to skrawki najlepszych wędlin – mówiłam. - Może one ci posmakują. - Podsunęłam mu jedzenie pod nos, ale ten odwrócił ostentacyjnie głowę. - No jedz to - poprosiłam ponownie.- Nie dam ci mikstur, jak chociaż tego trochę nie ruszysz. - W tym momencie byłam już nieco zdenerwowana wybrzydzaniem kota. Zbliżał się nów, a wtedy byłam bardzo drażliwa i cholernie łatwo było mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Od zawsze w dzień nowiu miałam też ogromną ochotę na surowe mięso. Rodzice starali się to wyplenić ze mnie, ale nie udało im się.

Kot niechętnie zaczął jeść. Miał przy tym minę, jakby ta wędlina nie licowała z jego majestatem.

- Kiciuś, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, to wszystko dla twojego dobra - powiedziałam jeszcze łagodnie. Zabrałam się za szykowanie jedzenia dla siebie. Po tym, jak oboje z kotem zjedliśmy, wyciągnęłam z torby mikstury. Musiałam je podać zwierzakowi.

- Tylko mi teraz nie wybrzydzaj - wzięłam pierwszą buteleczkę i przelałam jej zawartość na spodeczek - Możesz wypić ją sam, albo przekonać się, jak skuteczna jestem w ich podawaniu zwierzętom. - Podsunęłam miseczkę pod sam koci pyszczek. Zwierzak spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, że jak śmiałam wątpić w jego inteligencję. O dziwo, sam wypił to co mu podałam. Zdziwiło mnie to mocno, bo mikstura miała paskudny smak i zwierzęta mocno się buntowały przed jej piciem.

- Jaki ty dobry zwierzak jesteś - ucieszyłam się. Podrapałam kota za uchem. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiać czy dać się podrapać, czy jednak mu to przeszkadza. - To teraz jeszcze dwie mikstury kiciuś i możesz iść spać dalej - podałam mu jeszcze miksturę na uzupełnienie krwi i zrost kości. O dziwo i je wypił bez problemu, chociaż przy ostatniej krzywił się okrutnie. - Normalnie jesteś jakiś inny, Panie Kocie. Żadne ze znanych mi zwierząt nie wypiło tego samo. Ale ty wiesz co jest dla ciebie dobre.

Kolejne dni mijały dość spokojnie. O ile ogólnie wyczuwalną nerwowość można było nazwać spokojem. W lecznicy spadła ilość pacjentów, ale doktor nie wydawał się być tym zdziwiony. Dalej robiłam mikstury i pomagałam przy nielicznych pacjentach. Dzień przed nowiem, doktor poprosił mnie do siebie.

- Jutro możesz zostać w domu – powiedział, gdy weszłam do jego gabinetu. - Przyjdź dopiero, gdy poczujesz się lepiej.

- Skąd pan wie? - nie spodziewałam się, że będzie on miał jakiekolwiek informacje na temat moich przypadłości. Pracowałam od niedawna, a każdy nów wypadał w dzień wolny od pracy i nie powinien nic wiedzieć. Sama nie byłam pewna co mi jest, ale każdego nowiu czułam się strasznie zmęczona, podenerwowana.

- Twoja babcia napisała, żebym był wobec ciebie wyrozumiały w te dni - mówił z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Nie musisz się niczego obawiać, nie przeszkadza mi to wcale.

- Dziękuję doktorze - szepnęłam. Może i mówił, że mu to nie przeszkadza, ale i tak było mi strasznie głupio z tego powodu. Nie lubiłam czuć się słabsza od innych, a przez te kilka dni w miesiącu byłam całkiem nie do życia. To z tego powodu, rodzice zamieszkali ze mną w Bieszczadach z dala od innych ludzi, żebym nie musiała czuć się gorsza.

Po tej rozmowie wróciłam do swoich obowiązków. Doktor puścił mnie dzisiaj również wcześniej do domu. Korzystając z tego, że mam więcej czasu, mogłam wstąpić na jakieś większe zakupy do sklepu. Mój apetyt na mięso był teraz ogromny i praktycznie całe pieniądze wydawałam właśnie na nie. Przez kilka dni mieszkania z kotem, zdążyłam się do niego przyzwyczaić. Zwierzak był mało kłopotliwy. Całe dnie pewnie przesypiał, bo co innego miałby robić sam w mieszkaniu. Ja pojawiałam się dopiero wieczorami, a wtedy dawałam mu mikstury, robiłam jemu i sobie jedzenie i szłam spać. Co noc śnił mi się też ten pokręcony sen o kocie zmieniającym się w mężczyznę. Muszę zapytać doktora, czy opary tych mikstur, które warzę mogą powodować takie coś. To nie było naturalne. Szybko zrobiłam zakupy i pobiegłam do domu.

Gdy otwierałam drzwi do mieszkania, miałam wrażenie, że słyszę jakiś huk, zupełnie jakby upadło coś dużego. W salonie, na jego środku siedział Pan Kot. Starał się patrzeć na mnie ze zwyczajową wyższością, ale jednocześnie wyglądał jak przyłapany na szkodzie. Położyłam siatkę z zakupami na podłodze i klęknęłam naprzeciwko zwierzaka.

- Coś ty zmajstrował co? - wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby go pogłaskać, ale ten odsunął się ode mnie dość gwałtownie. Pokręciłam głową wstając. - Oj kocie, kocie. - Odwróciłam się dosłownie na chwilkę, żeby ściągnąć kurtkę i buty. W tym czasie kocisko zanurkowało do siatki z zakupami i złapało jedyny kawałek kurczaka. Gdy weszłam do salonu, zobaczyłam, jak Pan Kot wciągał kurzą pierś na swoje miejsce na fotelu. Na to mięso wydałam ostatnie pieniądze. Miałam z niego zrobić obiad na kilka dni.

- Smacznego kiciu. - Siadłam załamana na łóżku. - Smakuje ci mój obiad co? - Kot, zupełnie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, zaczął się zajadać mięsem. Nie próbowałam mu go wyrwać bo i tak nie nadawało się już do niczego. Całe pogryzione i pomemłane przez kota. Bydle nie zjadło wszystkiego. Obgryzło brzeg i zostawiło - Może mam ci je do lodówki schować? - zapytałam siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Pan Kot spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby właśnie tego oczekiwał. - A na deser może śmietanki szanownemu kotu? - zacisnęłam pięści z frustracji. Kot zamruczał na moje słowa. Cholera była niesamowicie inteligentna - A z czego ci ją wezmę, jak nie mam już pieniędzy? - krzyknęłam. Zwierze wyraźnie zdegustowane brakiem śmietanki, odwróciło się ostentacyjnie i zaczęło myć łapy po posiłku. - Ciebie to teraz nie obchodzi, bo się nażarłeś bydlaku. A ja nie mam co jeść. Ale co tam, najważniejsze, żeś ty się napchał. A żebyś się tam obrzygał po wszystkim - ciągle krzyczałam na kota. To, że tak łatwo dawałam się wyprowadzić z równowagi świadczyło o tym, że nów będzie już dzisiaj. - Może byś się na mnie popatrzył a nie... mył sobie jaja - Wkurzona wybiegłam z pokoju.

Może ciepła kąpiel jakoś mnie uspokoi? Nie zamykając drzwi zaczęłam się rozbierać. Stojąc w samej bieliźnie, nachyliłam się, żeby napuścić wody do wanny. Poczułam nagle czyjś wzrok na plecach i spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. Siedziało tam to wredne, nienażarte kocisko.

- Czego tu chcesz? - mruknęłam do niego.- Spadaj stąd, chyba, że chcesz się ze mną wykąpać. Zdjęłam bieliznę i naga zanurzyłam się w ciepłej wodzie. Zamruczałam zadowolona jak jakieś zwierze. Oparłam głowę o brzeg i przymknęłam oczy. Czysty relaks. Ciepła woda cudownie koiła skołatane nerwy. Spojrzałam na Pana Kota. Czułam, że nie wylazł z łazienki. Zamiast tego zbliżył się do wanny patrząc jednocześnie na mnie z dziwną intensywnością.

- No co tam chcesz...wykąpać się ze mną? - oparłam brodę na złożonych na brzegu wanny rękach. - Przecież koty nie lubią wody. - W odpowiedzi dostałam spojrzenie z gatunku - N_ie znasz się, kobieto - _wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Kot nie odsunął się jak to miał w zwyczaju. Nie przeszkadzała mu też woda kapiąca na jego pyszczek z moich palców. Poruszył się delikatnie, jakby chcąc się przyłasić a jednocześnie powstrzymać od tego - Nie musisz się tak wstydzić, jak się czasami połasisz do mnie, to ci korona z tego białego łba nie spadnie, a ja zapomnę jakim jesteś draniem - powiedziałam do niego. - Wiesz, że jutro jestem cały dzień w domu, mam wolne w pracy? - sięgnęłam po gąbkę i zaczęłam namydlać całe ciało. - Będziemy leniuchować cały dzień w łóżku... ty i ja, Panie Kocie. Chyba, że chcesz... - Nie dokończyłam zdania, bo ta kocia wredota wskoczyła do wanny.

Momentalnie wstałam nie przejmując się nagością. Kocisko tak szybko jak wlazło do wanny, wyleciało z niej.

- Pokręciło cię totalnie! - krzyknęłam za nim. Stał cały mokry w progu. Co chwila telepał którąś z nóg strzepując z nich wodę. Musiałam szybko wyjść z wanny i złapać tego cudaka, zanim nie zmoczy mi czegoś w pokoju. Złapałam puchaty ręcznik i rzuciłam go na kota. Zanim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób już trzymałam go na rękach. Udało mi się sięgnąć po drugi z ręczników i trzymając kota jedną ręką, drugą wytarłam się chociaż w minimalnym stopniu. Kocisko wynurzyło swój mokry łeb z połów ręcznika i przestało się wyrywać. Jego pysk znajdował się centralnie przy mojej piersi. Mina jaką miał rozbroiła mnie totalnie.

- Jak chciałeś się wykąpać ze mną, nie trzeba było wychodzić z wanny - zaśmiałam się. Poszłam do pokoju i siadłam z nim na łóżku. Tam zaczęłam wycierać kota. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu z uwagi na jego długą sierść. Gdy był już suchy odsunęłam go od siebie. Sięgnęłam do szuflady po zmianę bielizny, gdy poczułam, jak to zboczone kocisko liże mnie po łydce.

- Ej kiciuś, ale ja już jestem czysta. - Strzeliłam go lekko moimi majtkami po pyszczku. Kocisko jakby się ocknęło i z miną „C_o złego to nie ja" _ powlekło się na fotel, który został przez nie zaanektowany. Ogarnęłam jeszcze jakoś w mieszkaniu po zamieszaniu kurczakowo-kąpielowym.

Ignorując całkowicie ogromną ochotę na mięso, złapałam jabłko i położyłam się z książką na łóżku. Wiedziałam z doświadczenia, że cały jutrzejszy dzień przeleżę zmęczona w łóżku. Nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Znowu miałam te dziwne sny, w których zmieniałam się w jakąś dziwną istotę. Wszystko było tak niesamowicie realne, że wręcz rzeczywiste. W jednej chwili leżę na łóżku z książką, a w drugiej wstaję z łóżka czując przeogromny głód na surowe mięso. Rozglądam się po pokoju i mimo, że jest ciemno widzę wszystko doskonale. Zwinnie zeskakuję z łóżka. Lekko przygarbiona zaczynam, chodzić po pokoju.

Moje wyczulone zmysły wyczuwają krew. Węsząc spoglądam na fotel, gdzie śpi biały kot. Podchodzę bliżej. Długim paznokciem, prawie, że pazurem dotykam jego łba. Zwierzę zrywa się z miejsca i zaczyna na mnie syczeć. Szybkim ruchem łapię je i podnoszę do góry. Wyrywa się i stara się mnie udrapać. Czuję zapach zaschniętej krwi na jego futerku. Już mam złamać mu kark i rozerwać na strzępy, gdy jakaś siła odpycha mnie od niego. Przykucam tuż obok kominka gotowa do ataku. Przede mną pojawia się wysoki mężczyzna w samych bokserkach. Szczerzę się, prezentując moje ostre zęby. Widzę, że mężczyzna jest ranny. Świeża blizna na boku, kilka siniaków. Pachnie smakowicie. Tak dawno nie miałam okazji jeść ludzkiego mięsa. Zaczynam do niego podchodzić.

- Nie zbliżaj się - mówi spokojnie białowłosy. - Bo będę musiał cię skrzywdzić. - Mówiąc to, wyciąga przed siebie jakiś patyk. Poznaję go, to różdżka.

- Nie dassssszzzz rady... magu... - z mojego gardła dobywa się chrapliwy głos. Jestem na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. Mężczyzna błyskawicznym, niemal niezauważalnym ruchem przystawia mi różdżkę do gardła.

- Odsuń się potworze - jego rozkazujący ton bawi mnie niezmiernie. Łapię jego nadgarstek. Słychać dźwięk przeskakujących kości. Udaje mi się go zadrapać, mam pod pazurami jego krew. Potem wszystko dzieje się błyskawicznie. Rzucam się na niego, a ten dotyka mnie drugim końcem różdżki.

- Srebroooooo - zaczynam zwijać się z bólu. Jak ono boli. Nienawidzę srebra. Ono rani. Ono złe. Padam na podłogę.

- Będziesz teraz grzeczna? - pyta mężczyzna. Trzyma przede mną srebrną końcówkę różdżki. Nie odpowiadam. Zlizuję spod pazurów jego krew. To nie gasi głodu, a wzmaga go. Gdy nie odpowiadam na jego pytanie, znowu dotyka mnie tym srebrem. To pali.

- Grzeczna... będę grzeczna. - Odsuwam się od niego. - Zabierz srebro... będę grzeczna. - pozwala mi się odsunąć.

- Czym jesteś? - pyta. – Mów! - rozkazuje. Wyciąga w moją stronę srebro.

- Strzyga... strzyga jestem. - powoli podnoszę się z podłogi. Miejsce, gdzie dotknęło mnie srebro pali. Widzę jak na ustach mężczyzny pojawia się dziwny grymas. Jest zadowolony. Czuć to. Mężczyzna mierzy mnie wzrokiem.

- Gdybyś nie była upiorem, byłabyś całkiem ładną dziewczyną - mówi z zadowoleniem w głosie. Będę grać, żeby go zjeść. Musi tylko odłożyć srebro, a jest mój.

- Ty... też ładny - mówię. Chcę brzmieć łagodnie i dobrze. Niech mi ufa. Specjalnie odsuwam moje długie włosy na plecy. Może teraz widzieć mnie nagą. Niech podejdzie. Skupiam się mocno. Moje pazury zmniejszają się. Niech myśli, że ja uległa. Opieram dłonie na biodrach. Czuję, że chce podejść. Jego zapach jest tak oczywisty.

- Zachęcasz mnie - mówi, ale nie podchodzi. Sama robię krok w jego stronę. Dłonią dotykam swojej piersi. On wyciąga w moją stronę srebro.

- Ja grzeczna... ja dobra - mówię. Nie patrzę na srebro, a w jego oczy. – Zobacz - mówię. Powoli wyciągam rękę i dotykam jego torsu. Hamuję się, żeby nie zatopić w nim swoich pazurów. W tym gorącym, smacznym, podnieconym ciele. On opuszcza swoją różdżkę. Jeszcze nie teraz, cierpliwie, trzyma jeszcze srebro. Robię kolejny krok w jego stronę. Gdy on nie cofa się, przysuwam się tak, że moje piersi opierają się o jego tors. Nagle mężczyzna obejmuje mnie tą ręką, którą trzymał srebro. Jest ono teraz przy mojej szyi.

- Myślałaś, że jesteś sprytna? - szepcze mi do ucha. Dziwny dreszcz przebiega przez moje ciało. - Nie zjesz mnie. - Jego usta dotykają mojej szyi. Nie mam jak się odsunąć, by nie dotknąć srebra.

- Ja... ja... bardzo głodna - powoli dotykam jego twarzy. Na to on przysuwa srebro bliżej mnie. Nie mogę się odsunąć, bo on trzyma mocno - Przeklęte srebro - syczę cicho. Nawet taka jego bliskość mnie osłabia. Głód i srebro - Chociaż trochę krwi... proszę - szepczę.

- Niesamowite... taka silna strzyga... a prosi - Nie ukrywa nawet drwiny w głosie. Czuję jego zadowolenie. Cieszy się, że ma nade mną przewagę. Nie wie, że to tylko chwilowe. Mnie nawet wilkołak nie pokona. Mag też nie. Ale on pachnie. Taki ciepły, smaczny. Przysuwam głowę do jego torsu. Czuję ciepło jego skóry. Mężczyzna spina się, ale nie przysuwa srebra. Końcem języka dotykam jego jasnej skóry. Smakuje wybornie.

- Pozwolę ci spróbować mojej krwi... ale masz być mi posłuszna - mówi mężczyzna. Jestem tak osłabiona głodem i srebrem, że zgadzam się na to wszystko, byle ugasić pragnienie. Palcem obrysowuje moje usta. Gryzę delikatnie. Ostatkiem powstrzymuję się, żeby nie odgryźć mu nic. Czuję cudownie smaczną krew w ustach. Zaczynam ssać. Jestem jak wampir teraz, chociaż krew nie zaspokoi mojego pragnienia ani głodu, ugasi jedynie ten żar, jaki zaczyna we mnie płonąć. Przez krew zaczynam czuć go mocniej. Nie potrafię oderwać się od niego. Gdy krew przestaje płynąć, końcem języka muskam jego palec. Jego oczy są takie rozpalone. Nachyla się nade mną. Dłońmi ujmuje moje policzki. Przygryzam wargi do krwi czekając na jego usta. Całuje mnie. Zachłannie i mocno. Czuję jak nasza krew miesza się w ustach. Odrzuca srebro, ale nie chcę go już atakować. Przestaje pachnieć smakowicie. Przez moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz. W końcu odrywam się od niego. Wiem, że on chce więcej.

- Nie teraz - mówię cicho. – Później - ostatnim co widzę, są jego srebrne oczy. Osuwam się bezwładnie na podłogę.

Nie wiem jak długo spałam, ale czuję się fatalnie. Głowa boli mnie niemiłosiernie, w ustach mam dziwny posmak. Zupełnie jak po dobrej imprezie. Dzisiaj nie wstaję. Nie mam sił na nic. Leżę i zdycham. Zakopałam się mocniej w kołdrę. Usiłowałam przysnąć jeszcze na trochę, ale Pan Kot stwierdził, że sobie pomiauczy. No co za złośliwe bydle z niego.

- Ciszej - odzywam się spod kołdry. - Daj spać sierściuchu. - Na nic się zdają moje prośby. Słyszę jak ta futrzasta cholera drapie drzwiczki od lodówki. Powoli zwlekam się z łóżka. Jeszcze mi brakuje, żeby właściciel mieszkania wkurzał się za jakieś zniszczenia. Gdy doszłam do kuchni zobaczyłam, że kot kuleje na prawą łapkę. - Coś ty sobie kicia zrobił? - Otworzyłam lodówkę, żeby wyjąć kotu jakieś jedzenie. Wszystko robiłam jak w zwolnionym tempie. Nie miałam sił kompletnie na nic. Nów i dzikie sny potrafią być wykańczające. Nie musiałam wyciągać sama kotu jedzenia. Zwierzak wspiął się łapkami na półki lodówki i ściągnął wczorajszą pierś z kurczaka z talerzyka.

- Ty to chyba lubisz takie wymemłane żarcie. - żartuję. Opieram się o blat kompletnie zmęczona. Poczekam, aż Pan Kot raczy zjeść śniadanie. Nie chcę zostawiać niedojedzonego mięsa na podłodze. - Jak się najesz, opatrzę ci łapkę - mówię jeszcze do kota. W końcu kocisko przestaje się pastwić nad kurczakiem. Wracam z nim do pokoju. Tam spod łóżka wyjmuję apteczkę i mikstury. Siadam na łóżku.

- No chodź do mnie - klepię miejsce obok siebie. Zwierzę ostrożnie wskakuje na łóżko i podaje mi łapkę. Omacuję ją delikatnie - Gdzieś ty ją wsadził? - pytam, widząc, że bardzo go boli. Jego spojrzenie jest dziwnie oskarżycielskie - Na mnie tak nie patrz, to nie ja ci ją rozwaliłam – mówię. - Na szczęście nie jest złamana i po eliksirze wzmacniającym powinno być dobrze. - Sama miałam go ochotę łyknąć, ale wtedy może nie starczyć dla kota, a nie chcę też ciągle wynosić mikstur z pracy. Po opatrzeniu kotu łapy i napojeniu go eliksirem, ponownie zagrzebałam się w kołdrę. Musiałam odpocząć, jak chciałam wracać już jutro do pracy.

Sen nie nadchodził. Leżałam w łóżku i wpatrywałam się w sufit. Już dawno nie byłam tak zmęczona po nowiu. Zupełnie jakby coś wyssało moją energię. Podczas gdy ja leżałam, Pan Kot szalał po domu. Oczywiście szalał na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jego stan. Łaził po całym domu kulejąc i zaglądając we wszystkie kąty. Obserwowałam go. Musiał wyraźnie dochodzić do siebie, bo nie leżał cały czas jak miał to w zwyczaju. Chodził, poznawał dokładnie to miejsce. Leżałam dość długo zanim nie przyszedł sen. Budziłam się co chwilę po czym zapadałam w krótkie drzemki. Gdy już myślałam, że zasnę do rana, Pan Kot otworzył szafkę pod zlewem w kuchni. Usłyszałam rumor, który skutecznie mnie rozbudził, a za chwilę kocisko weszło do pokoju ciągnąc za sobą miotełkę do kurzu. Parsknęłam śmiechem widząc tą scenę. Poprawiłam się na łóżku wygodniej.

- Chcesz mi posprzątać w domu, kiciu? - zagadnęłam. Jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. _- Nie bluźnij kobieto! - _Kocisko wciągnęło miotełkę na środek pokoju. Wydawał się być nią zafascynowany. Trącał zdrową łapką piórka miotełki. Obwąchiwał nieufnie i próbował je lizać. W końcu zaczął się do niej łasić ocierając o nią pyszczkiem.

- Ty niewdzięczniku, to ja ciebie karmię i leczę, nie ona! - śmiałam się cicho. Kota tak pochłonęła ta cudowna rzecz, jaką była miotełka do kurzu, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Obserwowałam jego wesołą zabawę. Znikła gdzieś jego wyniosłość. Została niczym nieskrępowana kocia radość z życia. Zasnęłam wkrótce potem. Budziłam się co jakiś czas by stwierdzić, że Pan Kot dalej molestuje nieszczęsny przyrząd do sprzątania.

Obudziłam się rano, bardzo wcześnie rano. Niemrawym wzrokiem rozejrzałam po pokoju. Wyglądało, jakby przez mieszkanie przeszedł huragan... koci huragan. Z szafek były powyciągane rzeczy i rozwleczono je po podłodze. Koło łóżka leżała pusta buteleczka po eliksirze wzmacniającym. No utłukę to wredne kocisko! Zrobił mi w domu istny armagedon.

Powoli wstałam z łóżka. Czułam się nieco połamana po tak długim spaniu, ale na szczęście nie czułam już zmęczenia, jakie towarzyszyło mi zawsze po nowiu. Spokojnie mogłam wracać dzisiaj do pracy. Wcześniej jeszcze musiałam posprzątać po tych kocich zabawach. Sprawca tego bałaganu spał w najlepsze, przytulony do miotełki. Rozczulił mnie nieco ten widok. Po cichu, żeby nie budzić kota, zabrałam się za sprzątanie. Ogarnięcie małego mieszkania nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Wszystko robiłam tak cicho, żeby nie zbudzić Pana Kota. Przygotowałam jeszcze jedzenie i picie dla zwierzaka i poszłam do pracy. Energia wręcz mnie rozpierała. Była jeszcze prawie godzina do otwarcia, ale doktor często otwierał wcześniej. Może już będzie i wezmę się szybciej do pracy.

Plank był bardzo zdziwiony moim pojawieniem się. Jak mi powiedział później, spodziewał się mnie najwcześniej jutro.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, gdy pogwizdując szykowałam składniki do kolejnych mikstur.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam. - A dlaczego pan pyta?

- Jesteś... - tu zastanowił się, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa. -... Jakaś pobudzona. - Nagle spojrzał na mnie uważnie - Te mikstury na pewno były dla kota? - zrobił groźną minę.

- Tak. Dla tego kota, co go znalazłam niedawno na skwerku obok Phoenix street – mówiłam. - Miał trochę złamań i ogólnych ran. Pewnie jakiś pies go dorwał, a widziałam jeszcze jak jakiś dwóch chłopaków dźgało go kijkami - gadałam jak nakręcona. Dziwnie się poczułam, kiedy doktor posądził mnie o to, że te mikstury mogłyby nie być dla mnie. - Pogoniłam ich, a kota wzięłam do siebie. Podawałam mu te mikstury i teraz jest z nim już znacznie lepiej.

Chyba udało mi się przekonać doktora, bo nie ponowił już tematu. Do końca dnia jednak przyglądał mi się dziwnie. Przez to wszystko nie wzięłam kolejnej mikstury dla Pana Kota. Może nie będzie mu już potrzebna. Zrobił się bardziej aktywny, więc nie jest z nim już chyba tak źle jak na początku.


	2. Oswajanie strzygi

Dzisiejszy rozdział z perspektywy Lucjusza. W jaki sposób będzie chciał oswoić strzygę?

* * *

Wiedział, żeby się nie ruszać z domu tamtego dnia. Mógł zostać i coś zasymulować. Ale nie, zgodził się i polazł do tego cholernego Ministerstwa po tą cholerną przepowiednię. Już od rana czuł, że to nie będzie dobry dzień, odkąd skrzat domowy zniszczył mu kawą ulubioną szatę. Później było tylko gorzej. Narcyza zaczęła narzekać, w sumie nie wie nawet na co. Jej jazgotu miał czasami dosyć. Kiedy przyszło wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, przyjął je z ulgą. Założył swoje czarne szaty, zabrał maskę i bez słowa aportował się na miejsce zbiórki.

Tam dowiedział się, że to dzisiaj odbędzie się, planowana już od dłuższego czasu akcja w Departamencie Tajemnic. Potter miał się tam pojawić, by ratować swojego, rzekomo porwanego, ojca chrzestnego. W Ministerstwie, z początku wszystko szło jak po maśle. Dzieciaki pojawiły się tak jak było planowane w sali przepowiedni. Kiedy już myślał, że może jednak Merlin nad nim czuwa i zaraz dostanie przepowiednię, musiał się wmieszać ten pieprzony Zakon.

Dzieciakom udało się uciec do kolejnej sali, a tam zaraz pojawiła się dorosła część Zakonu. Wpadli i zaczęli robić zamieszanie. Walka z nimi nie była niczym wymagającym dla Lucjusza. Szybko spetryfikował jakąś młodą kobietę. Kilka skierowanych w niego klątw odbił w stronę 'nadawców'. Nie przejmował się nimi. Z ich miernym poziomem nie byli dla niego zagrożeniem. Musiał szybko dotrzeć do Pottera i odebrać mu przepowiednię. Doskoczył do niego Black. Kolejna miernota. I on był czystej krwi? Obraza. Potraktował go dość ciekawą klątwą. Ten przeklęty zdrajca krwi przyjął swoją zwierzęcą postać i dość długo nie wróci do bycia człowiekiem.

Był już blisko chłopaka, gdy oberwał czymś od Lupina. Ten pieprzony wilczek celował mu prosto w plecy. Jakże szlachetnie z jego strony. Dostał tym samym, czym potraktował Blacka, przez co sam też znalazł się w swojej animagicznej postaci. Co za wstyd! Ci wszyscy zdrajcy krwi i szlamy mogli go oglądać. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Nott celuje czymś w Pottera, a ten wypuszcza przepowiednię z rąk i ta się rozbija. Cóż, nie on oberwie teraz za porażkę.

Skoczył do drzwi. Musiał się jak najszybciej wynieść stąd i wracać. Zanim jednak wybiegł z sali oberwał kilkoma zbłąkanymi klątwami. Czy tych ludzi nikt nie uczy celowania? Jakby tego było mało, Weasley i Longbottom pognali za nim, kiedy usiłował się wydostać z Ministerstwa. Udało mu się wybiec na ulice Londynu. Dwójka młodych cały czas siedziała mu na ogonie. Klucząc uliczkami trafił na jakiś skwerek. Kojarzył go, to tutaj miał swój gabinet Plank. Czasami prosił go o pomoc w leczeniu własnych zwierząt. W końcu gówniarze go dopadli i zaczęli kopać.

Nie był w stanie się przed nimi bronić jako kot. Miał ich podrapać czy co? Dopiero interwencja jakiejś wariatki go uratowała. Wyrwała Weasleyowi różdżkę i coś zaczęła krzyczeć na nich. Szybko uciekli przerażeni. Sam nie mógł już dalej uciekać. Czuł, że ma połamane żebra, bo ledwo mógł oddychać.

Ta dziwna wiedźma, czuł od niej wyraźnie moc, zaczęła go traktować jak jakieś zwierzątko domowe. Mówiła do niego, jakby był jakiś upośledzony. Czy ona nie wie do cholery kim on jest i że do Malfoya należy się zwracać z należnym szacunkiem?! Najbardziej mierziło go to, że miał wobec niej przeklęty dług życia. Wobec jakiejś pokręconej czarownicy! Żeby ona jeszcze jakaś silna była. Okręciła go kurtką, mało go nie dusząc i zabrała gdzieś.

Okazało się, że zaniosła go do swojego mieszkania. O ile tą norę można nazwać mieszkaniem. Już jego skrzaty domowe mieszkały w lepszych warunkach. Trzeba jej przyznać, że znała się na leczeniu. Oczyściła jego białe futerko i unieruchomiła połamane żebra. Usiłowała go nakarmić jakimiś nędznymi resztkami. Ledwo się powstrzymał przed przeklęciem jej, jakby co najmniej mógł to zrobić będąc kotem.

Kolejne dni były jeszcze gorsze. W dzień musiał być w swojej kociej postaci. Dopiero wieczorami, gdy ona zasypiała przyjmował swoją normalną postać i chociaż na kilka godzin kładł się do łóżka. Nie wynosił się od niej. Był jeszcze za słaby na aportację i nie wiedział co się dzieje po nieudanej akcji w Ministerstwie. Postanowił nie opuszczać tej wariatki dopóki nie będzie wiedział, czy ma po co wracać.

Kiedy dziewczyny nie było w domu, cieszył się ciszą i spokojem. Nikt nie gadał do niego jak do upośledzonego dachowca. Co prawda przyniosła mikstury i poiła go nimi co wieczór, ale to był jej pieprzony obowiązek. Jemu należy się takie traktowanie. Jest Malfoyem. Nie mógł się tylko doprosić od niej jednego - normalnego jedzenia. Czy tej wiedźmy nie stać na inne rzeczy niż jakieś nędzne resztki? Gdzie jakiś porządny kurczak czy wołowina?

* * *

W końcu doczekał się normalnego jedzenia. Kiedy o mało go nie przyłapała w jego ludzkiej postaci. Usiłował się skontaktować ze swoim przyjacielem przez kominek, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zmienił się szybko. Prawie go zaskoczyła. Gdy postawiła na podłodze siatkę z zakupami od razu wyczuł świeże mięsko. Nie było co prawda najlepsze, ale zawsze to lepsze niż jakieś wędliny, od których dostawał już zgagi, a jego futerko traciło blask. Zajrzał do siatki i wyciągnął z niej soczystą kurzą pierś.

Zaciągnął ją na swoje miejsce na fotelu. Specjalnie poobgryzał ten kawałek mięsa dookoła, żeby ona już go nie ruszyła. W końcu coś normalnego do jedzenia. Ta wiedźma chyba zaczyna rozumieć z kim ma do czynienia, bo zaproponowała mu jeszcze śmietanki do picia. Nie dostał jej, za co powinien się obrazić, ale niech zna pańską łaskę. Po jedzeniu zawsze był łaskawszy dla służby. Nie przejmował się krzykami wiedźmy, nie rozumiał też dlaczego tak się na niego wydziera. Przede wszystkim nie rozumiał wszystkiego co do niego krzyczała.

Czasami ta wiedźma zaczynała mówić do niego w dziwnym szeleszczącym języku. Severus pewnie wiedziałby co to za język. Lucjusz doprowadził swoje białe futerko do porządku po posiłku. W końcu zaczynało wyglądać dość dobrze, chociaż do zwyczajowej nieskazitelności jeszcze mu sporo brakowało.

Kątem oka przypatrywał się dziewczynie. Poszła do łazienki. Zeskoczył z fotela i zakradł się za nią. Obserwował jak się rozbiera. Musiał przyznać, że kiedy nie miała na sobie tych szmat, prezentowała się w miarę przyzwoicie. Lubił ten typ figury. Dość wysoka, zgrabna, biust odpowiedniej wielkości. Żeby mógł się nią zainteresować, musiałaby coś jeszcze zrobić z włosami. Takiego siana dawno nie widział. Zrobiło mu się nieco gorąco, gdy nie przejmując się jego obecnością rozebrała się do naga. Dawno nie miał kobiety, skoro tak zaniedbane ciało zaczęło na niego oddziaływać. Z Narcyzą za często nie sypiał.

Nie odrywając od niej wzroku zbliżył się do wanny. Coś do niego mówiła. Gdy powiedziała, że jutrzejszy dzień spędzą razem w łóżku nie wytrzymał. Zapominając o swojej kociej postaci wskoczył do wanny. O byciu kotem przypomniał sobie w momencie zetknięcia z mokrą wodą. Wyskoczył z wanny tak szybko jak szybko wskakiwał do niej przed chwilą. Merlin go chyba kochał tego dnia. Dziewczyna wyszła z wanny zaraz po nim. Naga. Po chwili złapała go w ręcznik. Udało mu się wynurzyć pyszczek. Tak, Merlin kochał go dzisiaj wyraźnie. Przed nim znajdowała się młoda, jędrna pierś. Ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby jej nie polizać.

Nie wyrywał się jej później, gdy zaczęła go wycierać. Zaczął nawet cichutko mruczeć wyobrażając sobie, że wyciera w taki sposób jego ludzką postać. Miała niesamowicie utalentowane dłonie. Później miał jeszcze lepsze widoki, kiedy nachyliła się po coś do stojącej obok łóżka komody, wypinając swój nagi tyłeczek w jego stronę. Ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie przybrać normalnej postaci i nie pokazać jej czegoś, z czego Malfoyowie słynęli. Był tak pochłonięty oglądaniem jej ciała, że nie zareagował nawet, jak dostał czymś po pyszczku. Troszkę go to ostudziło. Chyba będzie musiał jak najszybciej wracać do siebie, za długo z nikim nie spał.

* * *

Noc, która nastąpiła potem, okazała się być dla niego przełomowa. Już zasypiając czuł dziwny niepokój. Złożył to jednak na karb podniecenia. Nie mógł też wcale zasnąć. Gdy udało mu się w końcu przysnąć został dość brutalnie obudzony. Czyjeś silne ręce złapały jego kocią postać i ścisnęły mocno. Czując zagrożenie od razu przybrał swoją ludzką formę. Przed nim, stała przyczajona dość dziwna istota. Kobieta o niesamowicie długich włosach, zasłaniających jej nagie ciało. Miała bardzo długie pazury, a gdy się wyszczerzyła, okazało się, że jej zęby również odbiegają od normalności swoją wyraźną ostrością. Czuć było od niej wyraźnie silną, upiorną aurę. Wyciągnął różdżkę w jej stronę nakazując się nie zbliżać. Dziwne stworzenie nie usłuchało i chciało się rzucić na niego. Był jednak za zwinny dla niej.

Całe szczęście, koniec jego rodowej różdżki był srebrny. A z tego co pamiętał, srebro osłabiało wiele magicznych stworzeń, głównie upiorów. Po tym małym pokazie sił, istota była już posłuszna. Gdy przedstawiła się jako strzyga, był mocno zaskoczony. Te stworzenia były kiedyś dość popularne na wschodzie europy, do Anglii nigdy jednak nie dotarły. Pamiętał też, że z uwagi na swoją dość krwiożerczą naturę i dużą siłę, były tępione gdziekolwiek tylko się pojawiały. Nie wiedział o tych stworzeniach za wiele. Będzie musiał koniecznie skontaktować się jak najszybciej z Severusem. On miał dość dużą wiedzę o różnorakich stworzeniach. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gdyby udało mu się poskromić taką istotę, jego Pan powinien mu wybaczyć małą porażkę w Ministerstwie.

Strzyga wyraźnie zaczyna go kokietować. Podoba mu się to. Kiedy ona odgarnia swoje długie włosy na plecy, jej nagie ciało jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zbliża się do niego. Pewnie myśli, że uda się jej go znowu zranić. Gdy stoi przed nim tak, że czuje jej piersi na torsie, przyciąga ją bliżej do siebie. Wpada na pomysł. Dość instynktownie pozwala napić się jej trochę swojej krwi. Jej usta obejmują jego palec. Widok jest tak erotyczny, że nie potrafi się już pohamować, nosem przejeżdża po jej szyi. Smakuje jej skórę. W końcu zatapia się w jej karminowe usta.

Jest na tyle gwałtowny w tym pocałunku, że kaleczy jej wargi. Ich krew się miesza. Gdy do tego dochodzi, czuje jakiś dziwny prąd przebiegający przez jego ciało. Strzyga zaraz się od niego odsuwa. Dlaczego, on chce więcej? Chce ją smakować, poznawać jej cudowne ciało. Strzyga coś jeszcze mówi do niego, po czym upada na ziemię.

Opanował się dość szybko. Przeniósł dziewczynę na łóżko i nakrył kołdrą. Nie przypuszczał, że ta młoda wiedźma skrywa w sobie tak ciekawe wnętrze. Jutro, jak tylko ona pójdzie do pracy, czy gdzie tam znika na cały dzień, skontaktuje się z Severusem. Musi wyciągnąć od niego jak najwięcej informacji o strzygach, oraz dowiedzieć się o nastroje Czarnego Pana względem niego. Zniknął na jakiś czas i będzie musiał mieć konkretny powód na tak długą nieobecność.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się śpiącej dziewczynie. Jej wygląd wrócił już do normalności. Nie miała długich pazurów, a i włosy skróciły się zacznie, chociaż jak dopiero zauważył były dość długie. Zaczął rozmyślać o tym, że jeżeli chciałby wprowadzić ją w towarzystwo i przedstawić innym, najpierw jednak musiałby popracować nad jej wyglądem. On, Lucjusz Malfoy przyprowadzi im nie tylko strzygę, ale i piękną wiedźmę. Ułożył się koło niej w pościeli. Do rana może pozwolić sobie na sen w swojej normalnej postaci.

* * *

Przebudził się gdy słońce stało stał już dość wysoko. Z początku wystraszył się, że i ona już nie śpi. Dziewczyna spała jednak jak zabita. Przybrał swoją kocią postać, po czym przeciągnął się dostojnie. Gdy zeskoczył na podłogę miauknął z bólu. Wczoraj jego prawa łapka musiała ucierpieć mocniej niż myślał, w starciu ze strzygą. Lekko kulejąc poczłapał do kuchni. Usiłował sam otworzyć sobie lodówkę, żeby wyjąć z niej schowanego tam kurczaka. Nie był jednak w stanie tego dokonać. Zaczął miauczeć głośniej. Niech ta bezużyteczna wiedźma się już budzi i go nakarmi. On jest głodny. Boli go łapka.

Dziewczyna w końcu zwlekła się z łóżka. Ruszała się okropnie powoli. Jego miauczące poganianie nie zdawało egzaminu. Rzucił jej karcące spojrzenie. Zauważył, że dziewczyna jest strasznie zmęczona. Jej wczorajsza przemiana w strzygę widać nie tylko jemu dała się we znaki. Po jedzeniu opatrzyła mu łapkę. Przy okazji pytając się, gdzie też ją wsadził. Musiała nie pamiętać, co się działo w nocy. Słyszał jeszcze jak mruczy, że dzikie sny i nów ją wykańczają. Każda taka informacja była dla niego bardzo ważna.

Nie przejmując się, że dziewczyna jest w domu i chyba nie śpi na dodatek, zaczął przeszukiwać jej rzeczy. Zaglądał do wszystkich dostępnych dla jego kociej postaci miejsc. Szukał czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu powiedzieć więcej na temat jej drugiej natury. Musiał też zmienić nieco plany kontaktu z Severusem. Dziewczyna chyba nie wybierała się dzisiaj nigdzie, więc nie mógł skorzystać bezpiecznie z kominka. Nudziło mu się przez to niemiłosiernie.

Przeglądając mieszkanie, zawędrował do kuchni. Tam, w szafce pod zlewem znalazł coś dziwnego. Długi kijek zakończony piórkami. Jego kociej naturze bardzo spodobało się to znalezisko. Całkowicie pochłonęła go zabawa. Nie przejmował się nawet, że dziewczyna może się mu przyglądać w tak nieprzystającym do niego zachowaniu. W końcu zauważył, że zasnęła. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by mieć pewność, że wiedźma się nie obudzi, po czym wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Z torby pod łóżkiem wyjął eliksir wzmacniający. Po jego podaniu, powinna odzyskać resztkę sił, dzięki czemu zniknie jutro z domu, a on będzie miał swobodny dostęp do kominka. Nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać nocą, wrócił do kociej formy i z dziwnym przedmiotem z piórkami, położył się spać w fotelu.

Zmęczenie dopadło i jego, bo nie zbudził się, gdy ona wychodziła z domu. Mieszkanie było posprzątane, a w jego miseczkach znajdowała się świeża woda i jedzenie. W końcu mógł zacząć działać. Przybrał swoją normalną, ludzką postać. Już wcześniej znalazł niewielką ilość proszku fiuu w niepozornym pojemniku na kominku. Zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie jego przyjaciel może teraz być. Nie chciał ryzykować kontaktu w miejscu, gdzie ktokolwiek niepowołany może go zauważyć. Rok szkolny jeszcze trwał, więc Severus zapewne będzie w Hogwarcie. Była sobota, więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, o tej porze powinien siedzieć w swoim salonie w lochach. Uruchomił kominek rzucając na niego uprzednio kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Wrzucił w płomienie niewielką ilość proszku i wywołał miejsce Severusa. Zanurzył głowę w płomieniach. Nie mylił się, Jego przyjaciel siedział przy biurku czytając coś.

- Severusie - odezwał się po cichu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna drgnął wyraźnie i od razu spojrzał na kominek.

- Lucjusz... Czy ciebie kompletnie popierdoliło? Pojawiać się w kominku w Hogwarcie… - syknął - Wszyscy cię szukają...

- Ciebie też miło widzieć.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Czarny Pan jest na ciebie wściekły, za niepowodzenie w Ministerstwie. Zakon poluje na ciebie. Szukają ciebie wszędzie.

- Nie znajdą mnie. Nie tam gdzie jestem - Malfoy odpowiadał ze zwyczajną sobie pewnością siebie. - A Czarny Pan wybaczy mi to małe potknięcie…

- Małe potknięcie...Wy zjebaliście po całości! A nie małe potknięcie, do cholery!

- Nie ja potraktowałem Pottera klątwą tak, że rozbił przepowiednię. To wina Notta.

- Nie ważne czyja to wina. Jak się szybko nie pojawisz z powrotem, możesz od razu oddać się w ręce Zakonu.

- Severusie, spokojnie. Mam coś, co naszemu Panu bardzo się spodoba.

- Co takiego?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko, robiąc tym wstęp do dalszych słów.

- Powiedz mi drogi przyjacielu, co wiesz o strzygach?

Lucjusz mógł obserwować w tym momencie całą gamę grymasów na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Strzygach? Dobrze słyszę?

- Tak, strzygach. Tak się składa, że poznałem niedawno jedną i być może uda mi się ją przyprowadzić przed oblicze Pana. - Z przyjemnością oglądał zaskoczoną minę Severusa. Taki wyraz twarzy miał wtedy, kiedy coś go mocno zainteresowało. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie mam tej wiedzy jaką ty posiadasz o tych interesujących stworzeniach.

- Nie mów o tych upiorach jak o zwierzątkach domowych! - Widział jak Severus podchodzi do dużego regału z książkami. - Daj mi trochę czasu, a znajdę o nich wszystko co mam.

- Dobrze. - odpowiedział przyjacielowi. - Jak uda ci się namierzyć adres tego połączenia, to możesz sam podrzucić mi odpowiednie książki czy informacje. - Usłyszał nagle pukanie do komnat Severusa i przerwał szybko połączenie. Nie bał się, że ktoś mógł dowiedzieć się o tej rozmowie. Snape zawsze bardzo pilnował swojej prywatności i zakładał odpowiednie bariery przeciw podsłuchowe i wyciszające.

* * *

Kolejne dni upłynęły mu na czekaniu na wieści od Severusa. Przez ten czas obserwował dziewczynę dość uważnie. Zachowywała się normalnie, chociaż miał wrażenie, że coś się w niej zmieniło. Była to jednak subtelna zmiana. Kontynuował też spanie w jej łóżku. Kilka razy, budził się w nocy z dziewczyną wtuloną w niego jak w jakiegoś, nie przymierzając, misia. Nie denerwował się tym specjalnie. Było to nawet dość przyjemne, budzić się z ładną dziewczyną przytuloną do niego. Rano zawsze wtedy mruczała do siebie coś o dziwnych snach i nawiedzających ją w nich mężczyznach. Mógł przysiąc, że rumieniła się wtedy. Czyżby miała jakąkolwiek świadomość tego, co się z nią dzieje w nocy? Nie żeby robił coś zdrożnego, spał spokojnie.

Postanowił zaryzykować. Kiedy dziewczyna położyła się do łóżka i zasnęła, przybrał swoją ludzką postać i położył się jak to miał w zwyczaju obok niej. Niemal natychmiast dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego. Delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z czoła. Dopiero zauważył, że śpiąc, jest bardziej podobna do strzygi. Jej rysy nieznacznie się wyostrzały, stawała się bardziej zmysłowa. Opuszkami palców lekko musnął jej policzek. Westchnęła cicho. Przysunął się do niej bliżej. Nosem dotknął jej szyi wdychając jej słodki zapach. Ta dziewczyna zaczynała na niego coraz mocniej działać.

- Pocałuj ją magu. - W pierwszym momencie miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. – Pocałuj. - Dopiero ten szept upewnił go, że jednak nie.

- Nie śpisz strzygo? - zaszeptał jej prosto do ucha.

- Przestałam sypiać, odkąd skosztowałam twojej krwi magu - Brzmiała tak niesamowicie zmysłowo. - Obudziła mnie.

- Moja krew cię obudziła? - zamruczał zadowolony. Jego dłoń, całkowicie bezwiednie zakradła się pod koszulkę dziewczyny i zaczęła dotykać jej brzucha. W odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie usłyszał jedynie cichy śmiech. Chwilę jeszcze delektował się dotykiem młodej skóry dziewczyny. Wszystko to robił tak delikatnie, jakby rzeczywiście chciał sprawić jej przyjemność, a nie tylko jej nie budzić. Zanim nie wrócił do swojej kociej postaci złożył na jej ustach namiętny pocałunek. Gdy się po nim rozbudziła, on leżał już na fotelu udając śpiącego. Był ciekawy, jak rankiem będzie komentowała to co robił.

Tak jak przypuszczał, rano dziewczyna cały czas mruczała pod nosem o zboczonych blondynach, i dłoniach włażących nie tam gdzie trzeba. Wszystko wyglądało na to, jakby ona brała każdą z tych rzeczy za sen. Może to zasługa strzygi? Ten cholerny Severus mógłby się już pojawić i podać mu kilka informacji.

Dziewczyna w końcu wyszła do pracy, uprzednio otwierając okno. Wskoczył na parapet, skąd mógł obserwować ulicę. Początkowo nie działo się nic. Dopiero po jakiś dwóch godzinach zauważył dziwną, czaro ubraną postać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Czarny Pan go odnalazł i teraz ukarze za spartaczenie misji w Ministerstwie i tak długą zwłokę z powrotem. Nieznajomy rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym zniknął w małym zaułku obok budynku.

Lucjusz szybko wyparł tą postać ze swoich myśli. Łapką otworzył nieco szerzej okno. Za nim znajdował się szeroki gzyms, po którym można było swobodnie przejść na sąsiednie budynki. Początek lipca był niesamowicie słoneczny i mógł powygrzewać się nieco na słońcu. Rozłożył się na gzymsie korzystając z uroków lipcowego słońca. W pewnym momencie poczuł, a potem zobaczył, że coś zasłania mu słońce. Leniwie otworzył swoje oczy i w tym samym momencie zerwał się sycząc na intruza. Przed nim stał duży, czarny kocur. Intruz minął go, po czym z gracją wskoczył przez okno do mieszkania. Lucjusz natychmiast podążył za nim. Gdy zeskakiwał na dywan pod oknem, przy kominku stał już jego przyjaciel - Severus Snape.

- Możesz się zmienić? - odezwał się czarnowłosy.

Lucjusz spełnił jego prośbę. Gdy przybrał ludzką postać zdążył jeszcze szybko transmutować koc w czarną szatę. Nie czułby się komfortowo stojąc przed Severusem w samej bieliźnie.

- Masz to o co prosiłem? - zapytał gdy tylko nałożył szaty na siebie. - Chcę wiedzieć na czym stoję.

- Mniemam, że wiesz co robisz - Severus wyjął ze swoich szat kilka małych rzeczy i położył je na stole. Jednym machnięciem różdżki przybrały swoje normalne wymiary. - To wszystko co znalazłem o strzygach. Nie ma tego za wiele, bo też niewielu badało te stworzenia. Masz też coś o magii krwi. Powinno być przydatne.

Malfoy w tym czasie zaczął przeglądać tytuły przyniesionych ksiąg. „Upiory, demony i jak je zwalczać" , „Jak oswoić dzikie zwierzę i upiora" i kilka innych ksiąg o podobnie brzmiących tytułach.

- Tak Severusie. Chcę tą strzygę przyprowadzić przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Najpierw musi się jednak nauczyć manier i ogłady.

Snape parsknął.

- Chcesz uczyć strzygę manier? Będzie dobrze jak ci łba nie odgryzie następnym razem.

- Nic mi nie zrobi. Wydaje się już nieco oswojona.

- Ty jesteś pewny, że to ze strzygą masz do czynienia? - W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów słychać było powątpiewanie.

- Jestem w stu procentach pewny. Jak nie wierzysz to możesz poczekać aż dziewczyna wróci do domu i wtedy sam się przekonasz.

Severus rozsiadł się na jedynym w pokoju fotelu.

- Poczekam. Muszę się przekonać, czy rzeczywiście mówisz o strzydze, czy też nie pomyliło ci się z czymś innym.

- Nie pomyliło mi się. - Lucjusz czuł się nieco obrażony takimi insynuacjami ze strony przyjaciela. - Mi się nigdy nie myli - dodał mocno. Odpowiedziało mu ironiczne uniesienie brwi czarnowłosego.

- Naprawdę nigdy ci się nie myli? A w 81... wtedy też ci się nie pomyliło? - zagadnął uprzejmie.

Malfoy nawet nie chciał wspominać tamtej żenującej wpadki. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu. Lucjusza pochłonęły książki, a Severusa własne myśli.

- Napiłbym się koniaku. Takiego jaki jest u mnie w barku w salonie - westchnął nagle Lucjusz.

- Oswój szybko strzygę i wracaj. - W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów słychać było wyraźną drwinę.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz mi wierzyć?

- Bo nie znasz się na magicznych stworzeniach - odparł spokojnie czarnowłosy. - Oprócz Wili - dodał.

- Musisz mi to ciągle wypominać? - odrzucił od siebie przeglądaną książkę.

- Tak, dopóki będziesz twierdził, że znasz się na magicznych stworzeniach.

- Nie twierdzę, że się na nich znam, ale że chcę spróbować.

- Nie masz czasu na próbowanie - Severus spojrzał na Malfoya. - Czarny Pan jest zdenerwowany i to mocno z powodu twojej nieobecności. Na twoją korzyść działa to, że Blacka trafiło to samo cholerstwo co ciebie i on do tej pory nie odzyskał swojej postaci. Tylko to cię ratuje w tym momencie. Powinieneś wracać na kolanach i przepraszać. A ty chcesz się bawić w tresera strzyg. Do cholery Lucjuszu, ogarnij się! To nie czas na żarty, a ty zdajesz się wybitnie bawić.

Na twarzy Malfoya wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz Severusie.

Snape wstał wściekły z fotela. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy w drzwiach dało się słyszeć dźwięk przekręcanego klucza. Obaj mężczyźni mieli niewiele czasu na zmianę postaci i zamaskowanie książek.

- Cześć Panie Kocie - usłyszeli wesoły głos. - Wróciłam wcześniej, bo doktor został wezwany do pacjenta. Jakiś pies się pochorował i musiał do niego szybko jechać. - Dziewczyna paplała wesoło nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ma dodatkowego zwierzaka w domu. Zauważyła go gdy weszła do pokoju. Czarne kocisko siedziało na parapecie. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- A ty skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? - podeszła do niego powoli. Severus wzdrygnął się, gdy chciała go pogłaskać. Miał wrażenie, jakby stanął w cztery oczy z drapieżnikiem. Tak dziwne uczucie miewał jedynie podczas samodzielnego zbierana składników do niektórych eliksirów, kiedy musiał własnoręcznie pozyskiwać je z żywych i często bardzo groźnych istot. Malfoy chyba jednak się nie mylił, twierdząc, że ma do czynienia ze strzygą.

Ten blondwłosy arystokrata, znający się na modzie i manierach, trafił rzeczywiście na coś bardzo cennego. Severus, zanim dał Lucjuszowi książki, sam zagłębił się w ich lekturze. To z książek dowiedział się wiele o dość krwiożerczej i niestabilnej naturze tych istot. Znane były jedynie nieliczne przypadki, kiedy udało się poskromić strzygę, głównie po to, by ją zaraz potem uśmiercić. O oswajaniu ich nikt nie myślał, chociaż znane były teoretycznie niektóre sposoby, by tego dokonać. Najlepsze było związanie strzygi poprzez krew. Jednak strzyga, musiała oddać swoją najcenniejszą krew z własnej woli, inaczej nie dochodziło do związania, a delikwent usiłujący tego dokonać ginął dość krwawo i szybko. Mógłby sam tego dokonać, próbować zdobyć dziewiczą krew strzygi i stać się jej 'panem'. Wolał to jednak zostawić Malfoyowi. W razie niepowodzenia to jemu strzyga odgryzie łeb.

- Musisz być pewnie jakimś znajomym Pana Kota. - Dopiero teraz do Severusa dotarło, że dziewczyna dalej trajkotała po swojemu. Mimo iż mówiła cały czas po angielsku, dało się słyszeć delikatny obcy akcent. - Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam nic o gościach. Kupiłabym jakieś dobre mięsko - zaśmiała się. Z lodówki wyjęła mleko i nalała je na płaski talerzyk. Postawiła je przed czarnym kocurem. Towarzyszyło temu pełne oburzenia miauknięcie białego kocura - A_ mi nie chcesz dawać mleka, cholero._

-_ A gdzie twoje maniery Lucjuszu? - _zamruczał pod nosem, po kociemu, Severus.

- _Mam gdzieś maniery, ja chcę mleka! _- Lucjusz wyglądał jak obrażone dziecko.

- _Może nie zasłużyłeś? - _Severus zabrał się za picie mleka. Tak jak jako człowiek nie przepadał za mlekiem, tak jako kot zrobił by wiele za jego miseczkę.

- _Uważaj, jestem większy niż ty _- prychnęło białe kocisko.

- _Co nie znaczy, że zwinniejszy. _- Czarny kot ostentacyjnie oblizał pyszczek z mleka.

- _Ja ci zaraz dam _- Lucjusz już miał się rzucić na czarnego kota, gdy i przed nim pojawiła się miseczka pełna mleka. - M_oja pani mnie dzisiaj kocha _- zamruczał rozkosznie i zabrał się za picie.

- _Moja pani? _- Czarny kot popatrzył na towarzysza z dziwną miną. - N_iech ci się tak nie wymsknie przy Narcyzie czy Czarnym Panu._

- _Chwilowo oboje mam głęboko pod moim puchatym ogonem _- Lucjusz mruczał rozkosznie pijąc mleko. Snape parsknął na te słowa.

Severus zdecydował się zostać prawie do nocy w małym mieszkanku z dziewczyną i Lucjuszem. To co czuł przez ten czas tylko go upewniło w tym, że ma do czynienia ze strzygą. Przed powrotem polecił jeszcze przyjacielowi pośpiech. Czarny Pan tak jak i Zakon szukali go intensywnie. Może się stać coś, co zdradzi miejsce pobytu Malfoya. Przypomniał też sobie, żeby wyperswadować Lupinowi wycieczkę do Planka z Syriuszem. Ktoś musiał zaprowadzić tego kundla do doktora, żeby spróbować przełamać zaklęcie więżące go w animagicznej postaci. Z książek wyraźnie zapamiętał, że strzygi i wilkołaki stanowiły zaciekłych wrogów, a z węchem Lupina, ten mógł wyniuchać coś, czego nie powinien.

Gdy na dworze panował już zmierzch, Severus z gracją wskoczył na parapet. Głośnym miauknięciem pożegnał się z towarzystwem i wyszedł przez okno.

Lucjusza aż skręcało, żeby zabrać się za lekturę przyniesionych przez Severusa ksiąg. Dzisiaj było to już jednak niemożliwe. Dziewczyna była w domu i do rana z niego nie wyjdzie. Musiał więc czekać cierpliwie.

Kolejne kilka dni upłynęło Lucjuszowi na zapoznawaniu się w ciąga dnia z księgami, a w ciągu nocy z ciałem dziewczyny. Te nocne zapoznawanie odbywało się za cichym przyzwoleniem strzygi. Podejrzewał, że to dzięki niej dziewczyna nie budziła się, gdy jego dłonie gładziły aksamitną skórę jej ud, a usta składały delikatnie pocałunki na jej szyi.

Pewnego dnia stało się jednak coś, co spowodowało, że musiał przyspieszyć działania. Wiedział już co powinien zrobić i musiał przyznać, że bardzo podobał mu się taki sposób oswajania upiora. Układał się właśnie na swoim fotelu, cudownie najedzony i opity mlekiem, gdy usłyszał coś dziwnego.

- Wiesz Panie Kocie, poznałam niedawno fajnego faceta u doktora Planka - dziewczyna trajkotała po angielsku. - Nazywa się Syriusz i bardzo chce, żebym spotkała się jutro z nim i jego przyjaciółmi. Jest mi wdzięczny, bo to moje mikstury postawiły na nogi jego psa. Doktor Plank bardzo mnie do niego chwalił. - Siadła na podłodze i zaczęła przeglądać ubrania. - Zgodziłam się na to spotkanie. Wiesz, bardzo ciebie lubię, ale muszę spędzać też troszkę czasu z ludźmi, a nie tylko ze zwierzętami. - Na łóżko poleciała czarna obcisła koszulka i jeansowe spodnie. - On jest niesamowicie przystojny, wiesz. Ma czarne włosy i taki... taki wesoły błysk w oku. Jest starszy niż ja, ale mi to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Tak szczerze to nawet wolę nieco starszych.

Słysząc to, Lucjusz zerwał się z fotela jak oparzony. Znał Blacka i wiedział, jak ten młodszy od niego mężczyzna działa na kobiety. Istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że zajmie się dziewczyną przed nim, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Postanowił zadziałać dzisiaj, gdy tylko dziewczyna pójdzie spać. Tym razem nie skończy się tylko na pieszczotach. Dzisiaj zakosztuje w jej dziewiczym ciele.

Dziewczyna złożyła przygotowane wcześniej ubrania na komodzie i poszła do łazienki. Lucjusz w tym czasie przypominał sobie inkantacje i znaki jakie powinien nakreślić na jej ciele jej dziewiczą krwią. Od strzygi dowiedział się, że będzie jej pierwszym partnerem.

Poszedł za dziewczyną do łazienki. Swoim zwyczajem, nie zamknęła drzwi, więc mógł bezkarnie patrzeć jak namydla swoje nagie ciało. Już niedługo jego. Już dzisiaj. Gdy spojrzała na niego, dostrzegł dziwny błysk w jej oczach. Zdawało mu się też, że słyszy w głowie głos strzygi - D_zisiaj magu_.

Nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, gdy stała wilgotna w wannie i wycierała się. Pochyliła się lekko, by dokładnie osuszyć włosy, a jej piersi zakołysały się przy tym. Aż zamruczał na ten widok. Miał ochotę dopaść ją już teraz. Przybrać ludzką postać, złapać za ramiona i przyprzeć do ściany. Pieprzyłby ją tak długo, aż zaczęłaby błagać o litość. Przez takie myśli mało nie wprowadził tego w czyn. Ledwo powstrzymał przemianę. Czym prędzej czmychnął do pokoju.

Rozłożył się na fotelu, czekając aż wróci z łazienki. Ogon drgał mu niespokojnie. Nigdy nie czuł się tak przed żadnym stosunkiem. Nawet jego noc poślubna nie miała w sobie takiego dreszczu. Może dlatego, że nie był pierwszym partnerem Narcyzy.

W końcu wróciła do pokoju. Jej włosy były jeszcze nieco wilgotne i okalały twarz dziewczyny swoimi długimi pasmami. Miała na sobie zwykły t-shirt, ledwo zakrywający pośladki.

- _No kładź się skarbie już do łóżka _- myślał. Nie spuszczał z niej swoich stalowych oczu. Dziewczyna ziewnęła jeszcze mocno, po czym zagrzebała się w kołdrę. Po chwili w pokoju słychać było jej miarowy oddech. Lucjusz zeskoczył na podłogę z fotela i przybrał swoją ludzką postać. Ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka i odgarnął z dziewczyny kołdrę. Trzymając różdżkę w dłoni, wykonał nad śpiąca kilka skomplikowanych gestów.

- Jesteś pewien magu... pewien tego co chcesz uczynić? - usłyszał cichy głos upiora.

- Tak strzygo, jestem pewny - przyklęknął na łóżku.

- Uważasz, że oddam ci się dobrowolnie? - dłoń dziewczyny, poruszana wolą strzygi dotknęła jego nagiego torsu. - Może chcę ciebie zjeść... masz taką smakowitą krew, taką potężną - ostatnie słowa brzmiały w jej ustach niczym jęk rozkoszy.

Lucjusz nachylił się nad nią, opierając dłonie po bokach jej głowy.

- Oddasz mi się dobrowolnie... bo chcesz zyskać wolność - ciepły oddech mężczyzny owionął jej usta. Strzyga uniosła głowę i polizała wargi Lucjusza. Ten zaczął delikatnie smakować jej pełne, czerwone usta. Powoli ułożył się na niej, wcześniej odgarniając resztę kołdry z jej ciała. Nie odrywał się przy tym od jej ust. Smakowała czymś słodkim, ulotnym, magicznym. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrówkę po jej ciele. Odwdzięczała mu się tym samym. Czuł jej palce, drapiące jego boki, schodzące niżej, aż do pośladków. Przyciągała go do siebie. Poczuł jak rozchyla nogi otwierając się na niego.

- Skosztuj magu... uwolnij mnie, a będę twoja - strzyga jęknęła w jego usta. Klęknął między jej nogami. Patrzył jak unosi się na łokciach wpatrując w niego z wyraźnym pożądaniem. Sięgnął do jej kobiecości. Masował ją przez cienki materiał bielizny. Już była wilgotna. Kusiła go tym. Wzywała by posiadł jej ciało. Mimo ogromnego pożądania musiał być ostrożny. Ten raz, musi się kontrolować. Przeprowadzić wszystko idealnie, bo nie będzie drugiej szansy na poskromienie upiora. Sięgnął do leżącej na łóżku różdżki. Jednym jej machnięciem sprawił, że ubrania zniknęły z ich ciał. Oboje byli teraz nadzy. Przyłożył różdżkę do piersi strzygi, na wysokości jej serca.

- Oddajesz mi się dobrowolnie? - zapytał. Odpowiedziało mu zmysłowe oblizanie ust.

- Tak magu... oddaję ci się dobrowolnie... w zamian za uwolnienie. - Jej głos był niesamowicie zmysłowy. W jej pierś wniknął niewielki promień z jego różdżki.

- Będziesz moja? - zapytał. Różdżką zjechał na jej brzuch.

- Będę cała twoja... za połączenie dwóch dusz - kolejny promień wniknął w jej ciało. Lucjusz odłożył różdżkę. Złapał strzygę za biodra przyciągając bliżej siebie. Jego twarda męskość otarła się o jej wejście. Strzyga oplotła go w pasie nogami niecierpliwie ocierając się o jego członek. Wsunął się w nią do momentu aż poczuł opór.

_- __Coniunctio corpora, ut animas ponere._ - szepnął wykonując jednocześnie mocniejsze pchnięcie. Zagłębił się w jej cudownie ciasną i wilgotną kobiecość. Ich ciała oplotła niebieska poświata, która po chwili zniknęła. Istota pod nim zajęczała, wyginając się rozkosznie. Każde pchnięcie w nią powodowało nieziemską wręcz rozkosz. Czuł jak magia buzuje dookoła ich ciał. Ich soki wzajemnie się mieszały, pieczętując połączenie.

Oparł dłonie na wysokości jej ramion. Patrzył jak z każdym pchnięciem na nowo się w nią zagłębia, jak jej piersi kołyszą się z każdym jego ruchem. Zniżył się, by zakosztować tych ust kuszących. Jej dłonie były wszędzie...gładziły, drapały, przyciągały bliżej i bliżej. Odgłos ciał uderzających o siebie w ekstazie. Usta proszące bezgłośnie o więcej i mocniej. Przekręcił się na plecy. Teraz mógł podziwiać jej ciało oświetlane jedynie nikłą poświatą ulicy. Kropelki potu spływające między jej piersiami. Jedną ręką trzymał ją za biodra, nabijając na swoją męskość. Druga pieściła cudowne piersi. Masował, ściskał, przyszczypywał różowy sutek. Wypychał biodra chcąc zanurzyć się jeszcze głębiej w jej ciasnym wnętrzu. Oparła dłonie na jego torsie. Rozkosz wypisana na jej twarzy potęgowała doznania. Spełnienie było mocne, gwałtowne i dosięgło oboje jednocześnie. Sięgnął między nich, by umoczyć palce w jej dziewiczej krwi zmieszanej z jego nasieniem. Nakreślił na piersi strzygi dziwny znak szepcząc przy tym ostatnie słowa zaklęcia - I_n unum vinctum. Clara tenebris animam._

_- In unum vinctum - _odpowiedziała mu strzyga. W tym momencie rozbłysło jasne światło. Gdy zniknęło na piersi dziewczyny pojawił się niewielki, czarny znak. Pociągnął ją na swój tors. Objął rękoma przytulając do siebie.

- Jesteś moja strzygo - szepnął jej na ucho.

- Mam imię magu - zaśmiała się lekko pod nosem. Dotarło do niego, że przeleciał właśnie dziewczynę, nie wiedząc jak ma na imię. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła.

- To jak ci na imię? - zapytał.

- Wanda jestem. - Leżąc na nim, dziewczyna przeciągnęła się rozkosznie. Jej spojrzenie po wszystkim zmieniło się. Nie patrzyła już dzikim wzrokiem strzygi, ani spokojnym i wylęknionym spojrzeniem dziewczyny. Jej oczy miały w sobie teraz dużo bystrości. Patrzyła jakby w końcu była siebie świadoma.

- Co się zmieniło? - szepnął do siebie.

- Ona jest mną, a ja jestem nią - odpowiedziała równie cicho Wanda. - Klątwa w końcu została przełamana - Ziewnęła przy tym mocno. Sięgnęła po kołdrę i przykryła nią oboje. - Możesz już taki zostać. Nie musisz uciekać nad ranem z łóżka. - szeptała z przymkniętymi oczami. Lucjusz poprawił ją jeszcze na sobie zanim zamknął oczy i odpłynął do krainy snów.


	3. Oswajanie psa

a/n ktoś mi powiedział, że okłady z kotów działają dobrze na ból pleców... rozdział z dedykacją dla tej osoby :)

* * *

Kolejne dni w lecznicy mijały spokojnie. Dalej warzyłam mikstury i pomagałam doktorowi przy nielicznych pacjentach. Nie poprosiłam już więcej doktora o mikstury dla Pana Kota. Kocisko było praktycznie zdrowe i pewnie na dniach odniosę go na ten skwerek, gdzie go znalazłam w połowie czerwca. Im bardziej o tym myślałam, tym większy czułam żal. Przywiązałam się do niego dość mocno i ciężko będzie mi się z nim rozstać. Czułam jednak, że on ma kogoś, kto na niego czeka i być może nawet tęskni za nim.

Każdej nocy miałam dziwne sny. Podobne jeden do drugiego. Kot, którym się opiekowałam, zamieniał się w wysokiego blondwłosego mężczyznę. Kładł się on obok mnie na łóżku i zasypiał. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale przyzwyczajałam się do tych snów i czekałam na kolejne. Skrycie marzyłam, żeby ten przystojny mężczyzna znowu mi się przyśnił. Kiedy pierwszy raz śniłam, jak mnie całuje, czułam dziwne podekscytowanie, a przyjemne uczucie kumulowało się w moim podbrzuszu. Mężczyzna z moich snów zaprzątał moje myśli coraz bardziej. Uwielbiałam jego stalowe oczy, gdy wpatrywały się we mnie z dziwnym napięciem, wręcz hipnotyzując. We śnie odważyłam, się nawet przytulić do jego szerokiego torsu. Kiedy kolejnej nocy jego dłonie zakradły się pod moją koszulę i dotykały mojego brzucha pragnęłam więcej. To jak mnie wtedy pocałował... aż zbudziłam się cała podniecona. Nie powiem, ale zawiedziona tym, że zamiast blondyna, w moim mieszkaniu było jedynie białe kocisko. Długo potem nie mogłam zasnąć, a cały ranek chodziłam zmęczona. Najbardziej żałowałam tego, że mężczyzna nie przyśnił mi się już tamtej nocy.

- Cholerni blondyni i ich cholerne łapy - mruczałam pod nosem szykując się do pracy.

Tego dnia miałam być praktycznie cały dzień sama w lecznicy. Dzień wcześniej doktor poinformował mnie, że ma kilka umówionych wizyt domowych, a ja mam pilnować gabinetu.

- Poradzisz sobie - mówił mi, chcąc mnie chyba podbudować i dodać otuchy - Gdybym nie ufał twoim umiejętnościom, nie zostawiałbym cię w lecznicy samej.

Mimo takiego zapewnienia, byłam kłębkiem nerwów. Pierwszy raz miałam sama przyjmować pacjentów, a nie tylko asystować. Oznaczało to też, kontakt z właścicielami zwierzaków, czego do tej pory nie robiłam przez zakaz doktora. Drżącymi rękoma otworzyłam gabinet. Uwielbiałam to miejsce i jego niemal magiczną atmosferę. Zapach mikstur i jego staroświecki wystrój dodawały mu tylko uroku. Przed otworzeniem gabinetu dla pacjentów, sprawdziłam jeszcze, czy nie brakuje jakiś mikstur. Żadne nie były potrzebne. Z torby wyjęłam książkę i siadłam za kontuarem.

Byłam akurat w moim kantorku, robiąc sobie herbatę, gdy usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwonka, oznajmiający wejście kogoś do gabinetu. Szybko poszłam za kontuar. W poczekalni zauważyłam różowowłosą dziewczynę, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Była ubrana dość dziwnie, ale widywałam już nie takich cudaków modowych w Londynie. Na smyczy trzymała dużego, czarnego psa.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - odezwałam się grzecznie. Wyszłam do niej zza kontuaru.

- Jest doktor Plank? - zapytała się dziewczyna - Mieliśmy się dzisiaj z nim spotkać. - W tym czasie psisko podeszło do mnie i zaczęło obwąchiwać merdając przy tym ogonem. Bezwiednie pogłaskałam go po łbie. Poczułam też, jak liże moją dłoń.

- Łapa, nie ruszaj pani - odezwała się dziewczyna, ciągnąć jednocześnie lekko za smycz.

- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziałam. Klęknęłam przed psem. - Doktor Plank ma dzisiaj umówione wizyty domowe, nie przypominam sobie, żeby miał kogoś umówionego w lecznicy. - Zaczęłam głaskać psa po łbie. Widziałam, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Dziewczyna potargała swoje kolorowe włosy.

- Byłam przekonana, że to dzisiaj jest termin - zaśmiała się wesoło. - Nic to, przyjdziemy z Łapą kiedy indziej.

- Może mi uda się coś pomóc - zaproponowałam wstając. Psisko w odpowiedzi szczeknęło głośno.

- Nie sądzę. Tutaj trzeba przełamać ciężki urok, z którym nikt sobie nie potrafi pomóc. - Nie pokazałam po sobie zdziwienia wywołanego takimi słowami. Doktor Plank często używał określenia „łamanie uroków" kiedy mówił o chorych pacjentach. Przyzwyczaiłam się nieco, że niektórzy anglicy wyrażają się dość dziwnie. Sporo ich zwrotów brzmiało niecodziennie.

- Ktoś się odważył rzucić urok na takiego uroczego psa? - zapytałam. „Uroczy" pies stanął na tylnych łapach, przednie opierając na moich ramionach. Zaskoczył mnie tym mocno.

- Łapa zachowuj się, bo nie będę już cię wyprowadzać na spacery - dziewczyna wyraźnie starała się ściągnąć psa z powrotem na podłogę. Ten jednak był oporny na perswazję właścicielki. Zaczął szczekać na mnie. Brzmiało to tak, jakby psisko chciało mi coś powiedzieć. Złapałam jego łapy i zestawiłam na podłogę.

- Lepiej słuchaj się pani. - Poczochrałam po go łbie. Byłam nachylona nad nim, gdy ten polizał mnie po nosie. Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem - Żywiołowe z niego psisko - zwróciłam się do dziewczyny.

- O tak, Łapa jest dość... energetyczny - odparła dziewczyna. - Tonks jestem. - Wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę. Nieco zaskoczona uścisnęłam jej rękę.

- Wanda - przywitałam się.

- Nie jesteś stąd - zauważyła

- Nie, przyjechałam z Polski - powiedziałam. W towarzystwie tej dziewczyny czułam się jakoś tak swobodnie, mimo że znałam ją zaledwie kilka minut. Pewnie przez to, że bardzo chciałam poznać tutaj kogoś, a praktycznie nie miałam kontaktu z innymi ludźmi poza doktorem Plankiem i sprzedawczynią ze sklepu, gdzie robiłam zakupy po pracy. _Może się z nią jakoś zakoleguję?_- pomyślałam

- Polska - krzyknęła podekscytowana dziewczyna. - Słyszałam, że macie tam niezłą szkołę. Pewnie chodziłaś do niej. Ona była chyba w Krakowie - Tonks paplała wesoło, nie przejmując się niczym.

- Nie chodziłam do szkoły - odpowiedziałam dość cicho. - Rodzice uczyli mnie w domu - dodałam.

Ojciec stanowczo sprzeciwiał się temu, żebym chodziła do jakiejkolwiek szkoły. W kuratorium załatwił pozwolenie na domową naukę. Tłumaczył to moją rzekomą chorobą. Chcieli mnie przed czymś ochronić, chcieli żebym nie czuła się gorsza od innych, a w gruncie rzeczy zrobili ze mnie dziwaka. Mama zawsze mi tłumaczyła, że to co dzieje się ze mną podczas nowiu nie jest dobre, że to choroba i że oni mi pomogą się z nią zmagać. Niby nie chcieli bym czuła się gorsza przez chorobę, a jednak... ech, szkoda gadać. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu mnie od niemal wszystkich izolowali.

- Nie chodziłaś... dziwne - w ostatniej chwili szarpnięciem smyczy powstrzymała psa od ponownego wskoczenia na mnie. - Ale może u was w kraju jest inaczej niż tutaj - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Więc mówisz, że na twojego psa ktoś rzucił urok? - chciałam zmienić temat. Jakoś szkoła nie była tym, o czym chciałabym rozmawiać z nowo poznaną osobą.

- Tak. Ktoś go przeklął i teraz jest taki jaki jest - psisko szczeknęło jakby w odpowiedzi.

- To tak jak w bajce o królewnie i żabie. - Nie wiem czemu przypomniała mi się akurat ta bajka. - No ktoś zaklął księcia w żabę czy jakoś tak było - powiedziałam widząc, że Tonks nie bardzo rozumie o czym mówię - No i tego... no, księcia trzeba było pocałować, żeby z powrotem przybrał ludzką postać. - Psisko zaszczekało radośnie i rzuciło się na mnie. Znowu poczułam jak opiera się całym swoim ciężarem na moich ramionach. Polizał mnie po policzku - Chcesz, żebym cię pocałowała psino? - zaśmiałam się. Cmoknęłam psa prosto w jego wilgotny nos. Zwierze wydało z siebie zachwycone szczeknięcie i zeskoczyło z moich ramion. Nagle jego łapy zachwiały się i osunął się na ziemię. Od razu klęknęłam przy nim.

- Od dawna tak ma? - zapytałam się Tonks

- To... jeszcze tak się nie działo - widać było po niej, że jest nieźle wystraszona.

Szybko wstałam i pobiegłam na zaplecze po odpowiednią miksturę.

- Zaraz wracam - krzyknęłam jeszcze do Tonks. Przeszukiwałam szafki poszukując mikstury rozluźniającej mięśnie. Znalazłam jedynie uspokajającą. Wróciłam z nią do poczekalni. Pies leżał na podłodze drżąc mocno. - Na razie mogę podać tylko to - zaczęłam mówić. - To go uspokoi. - Nie mogę dać nic innego, bo doktor nie zostawił mi kluczy do swojej szafki z miksturami. - Zastanawiałam się kiedy doktor w końcu wróci. Przydałyby mi się teraz mikstury na zwiotczenie mięśni, żeby pies przestał się tak trząść. O dziwo pies po podaniu mikstury uspokajającej przestał dygotać. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Starałam się uśmiechnąć, mimo strachu o zwierzę. Tonks klęczała przy psie i głaskała go po boku.

- Chyba mu pomogłaś - podniosła na mnie spojrzenie. W jej oczach dało się zauważyć zadowolenie jak i powagę. - Czuję, że teraz będzie z nim w porządku.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na te słowa. To był mój pierwszy samodzielny pacjent. Obserwowałam jak psisko zaczyna otwierać oczy.

- Możesz mi przynieść wody? - zapytała nagle Tonks.

- Tak, już daje. Poczekaj. - Wstałam z podłogi i otrzepałam spodnie. Poszłam na zaplecze po szklankę świeżej wody dla Tonks. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że słyszę męski głos z poczekalni. Nie było to jednak możliwe, bo wtedy musiałabym usłyszeć jak ktoś wchodzi do środka.

- Zmieniaj się z powrotem, nikt nie może cię zobaczyć. - usłyszałam jeszcze przyciszony głos Tonks. Wróciłam do poczekalni ze szklanką wody.

- Jak chcesz, mogę ci zaparzyć herbaty - zaproponowałam. Chciałam jeszcze porozmawiać trochę z dziewczyną.

- Nie dzięki, woda wystarczy - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Zaraz muszę wracać do domu z Łapą.

- Powinnaś przyjść z nim jeszcze jutro. Dobrze, gdyby Plank go obejrzał. - Tonks skinęła głową.

Łapa w międzyczasie podniósł się z podłogi. Siadł przede mną i podniósł łapę. Zaśmiałam się na ten gest.

- Chcesz mi psino podziękować? - W odpowiedzi dostałam głośne szczeknięcie.

- Widzimy się jutro. - Tonks machnęła mi jeszcze ręką i wyszła z lecznicy.

Doktor Plank pojawił się w lecznicy dopiero przed jej zamknięciem. Już martwiłam się, że nie pojawi się wcale i będę ją musiała sama zamykać. Zdałam mu relację z całego dnia. Oprócz jednego psiego pacjenta przyszło kilka osób po zamówione mikstury dla ich zwierząt. Gdy zaczęłam opowiadać doktorowi o wizycie Tonks ten nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Z początku myślałam, że to na mnie doktor jest zły. Okazało się jednak, że to Tonks zawiniła. Miała się pojawić dopiero jutro, ale widocznie pomyliła dni. Powiedziałam doktorowi, że przykazałam jej pojawić się z psem jeszcze jutro, żeby sam mógł dokładnie zbadać zwierze. Po zdaniu sprawozdania, doktor puścił mnie do domu.

W domu spotkało mnie małe zaskoczenie. Okazało się, że Pan Kot ma odwiedziny. W pokoju oprócz niego było jeszcze duże, czarne kocisko. Musiał wejść przez otwarte okno. Nie zamykałam go dzisiaj, bo dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę ciepło, a chciałam trochę przewietrzyć. Obu kotom nalałam mleka i dałam dobrego mięska do jedzenia. Nie wyganiałam czarnego kota. Wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego i sponiewieranego życiem. Było to widać w jego powolnych, prawie eleganckich ruchach. Zdawało się, jakby każdy jego krok nie był bezcelowy. Po tym, jak napił się mleka i najadł, zajął miejsce na parapecie. Miałam wrażenie, jakby kocisko obserwowało mnie uważnie. Ciągle czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Za każdym razem, gdy chciałam go pogłaskać, odsuwał się. Miał przy tym taką minę, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że jego się nie głaszcze. Przed nadejściem nocy kocisko wyszło oknem, wcześniej żegnając się miauknięciem. Tej nocy, znowu śnił mi się blondyn. Cieszyłam się z każdej pieszczoty, jaką mnie obdarzał we śnie. Wyobrażałam sobie, że i ja mu się podobam, skoro śni mi się co noc. Sama nie miałam śmiałości, żeby odwzajemniać jego pieszczoty. Pozostawałam bierna, mimo ogromnego podniecenia jakie mnie ogarniało, gdy jego dłonie rozpoczynały wędrówkę po moim ciele.

Po takiej nocy, byłam strasznie niewyspana. Na szczęście, po drodze do pracy mijałam małą kawiarnię, gdzie mogłam kupić kawę na wynos. Tego dnia poprosiłam podwójne espresso. Tylko taka dawna kofeiny była w stanie mnie obudzić na tyle, bym nie zasnęła w pracy. W lecznicy przywitałam się z doktorem i od razu zabrałam do pracy. Na biurku w mojej kanciapie, miałam listę mikstur, jakie miałam do przygotowania. Zauważyłam, że doktor daje mi coraz więcej, bardziej skomplikowanych przepisów do przygotowania. Byłam w trakcie przygotowywania mikstury wzmacniającej, gdy doktor poprosił mnie do poczekalni. Podobno ktoś chciał ze mną porozmawiać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to Tonks przyszła jak jej mówiłam i chce ze mną chwilę porozmawiać. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast niej zobaczyłam tam wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, ubranego w jeansy i skórzaną kurtkę.

- Ty jesteś Wanda? - zapytał.

- Tak, to ja - odpowiedziałam. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam, chociaż coś w jego postawie wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome.

- Syriusz Black - mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę.

- Wanda Strix - uścisnęłam jego dłoń dość niepewnie.

- Chciałem ci podziękować za wyleczenie mojego psa - zaczął mówić. Z początku nie załapałam o co mu chodzi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że musi być właścicielem Łapy. - Był tutaj wczoraj z moją kuzynką. Opowiedziała mi, jak wczoraj pomogłaś Łapie. Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. Ten pies... on wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- Ale ja prawie nic nie zrobiłam - bąknęłam zawstydzona.

- Ty już taka skromna nie bądź - Syriusz obdarzył mnie uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Szkoda tylko, że jakoś to na mnie nie podziałało. Nie mogło działać, po tym co mi się śni co noc.

- No ale... - chciałam jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem to doktor wszedł mi w słowo.

- Wanda, nie powinnaś umniejszać swoich zasług. Pomogłaś psu pana Blacka. A on chce ci teraz podziękować.

- Wpadłem na chwilę poznać pańską uroczą asystentkę i wracam do Ministerstwa - czarnowłosy szczerzył się szeroko.

Przysłuchiwałam się rozmowie dwójki mężczyzn. Syriusz mówił, że w końcu coś uzyskał i że więcej nie musi się kryć. Nie rozumiałam z tego za wiele. Jedynie co, to że ma on chyba jakieś związki z Ministerstwem.

- Jak panienka pozwoli, odprowadzę dzisiaj pannę do domu - Black spojrzał na mnie.

- Nie trzeba, naprawdę - zaprzeczyłam szybko.

- W tak niespokojnych czasach, nie powinnaś sama chodzić po ulicach - nie odpuszczał.

- Jakoś daję sobie radę sama.

- Nalegam - mężczyzna nie odpuszczał.

- No nie daj się prosić panu Blackowi - odezwał się też i doktor.

- No dobrze, niech będzie - westchnęłam ciężko. - Możesz mnie odprowadzić. - Zdobyłam się nawet na nieznaczny uśmiech.

- Cudownie. O której ją puszczasz doktorze? - zapytał jeszcze Planka.

- O siedemnastej.

- Super, wyrobię się do tego czasu.

Syriusz pożegnał się jeszcze dość wylewnie z nami i w końcu wyszedł.

- Widziałem się wczoraj z panem Blackiem - zaczął doktor, jak tylko drzwi za Syriuszem się zamknęły. - Jego rodzina od dawna leczyła zwierzęta u mnie. Blackowie są bardzo znaną i poważaną rodziną. Nawet mimo kilku odszczepieńców w ich drzewie rodowym. Ale Syriusz jest wyjątkowy. Zawsze wiedział, po której stronie stanąć, za co zapłacił bardzo wysoką cenę.

- Co się stało? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. Doktor pokręcił głową.

- Jak Syriusz będzie chciał to sam ci o wszystkim opowie. To nie są moje sprawy.

Przez resztę dnia starałam się skupiać na miksturach. Kilku pacjentów, którzy odwiedzili lecznicę, doktor przyjął sam. Dokładnie o siedemnastej wyszłam z lecznicy. Syriusz czekał już na mnie.

Wbrew moim wcześniejszym obawom, okazał się dość zabawnym i sympatycznym człowiekiem. Okazało się, że ma trzydzieści pięść lat, chociaż nie wyglądał na tyle. Ucieszył się jak dziecko, gdy powiedziałam, mu, że jak dla mnie wygląda na niecałe trzydzieści. Bardzo szybko złapaliśmy wspólny język. Rozmawialiśmy głównie o jego psie, Łapie. Prawie nie opowiadał o sobie. Oprócz wieku nie dowiedziałam się za wiele o nim. Nie wypytywałam o więcej szczegółów, nie chcąc być nachalną i wścibską. Syriusz chyba to docenił.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się już pod kamienicą, gdzie mieszkałam, zapytał się, czy i jutro może mnie odprowadzić do domu. Zgodziłam się. Spodobało mi się to jakoś, że taki mężczyzna jak Syriusz wykazał zainteresowanie moją skromną osobą.

Każdy kolejny dzień miał podobny schemat. Budziłam się niewyspana, po dzikich snach z blondynem w roli głównej. W pracy usiłowałam nie zasnąć, posiłkując się kawą pochłanianą w ogromnych ilościach. A wieczorem, po pracy, czekał na mnie Syriusz. Codziennie odprowadzał mnie inną drogą do domu, za każdym razem dłuższą. Raz wstąpiliśmy nawet na kawę. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy powiedział, że nie pił jej kilkanaście lat. Odpowiedziałam mu, że dla mnie dzień bez kawy jest dniem straconym i że bez niej nie jestem w stanie funkcjonować.

To był chyba piątek. Syriusz jak co dzień odprowadził mnie pod samo mieszkanie. Widziałam, jak się nad czymś zastanawia, gdy przystanęliśmy przy schodach do budynku.

- Mam takie pytanie. Nie musisz się zgadzać, jak nie chcesz - zaczął mówić. Przeczesał swoje włosy burząc je jeszcze bardziej. - Poszłabyś ze mną do baru jutro? - zapytał w końcu.

- Do baru? - chciałam się upewnić, czy dobrze słyszałam. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zapraszał mnie nigdzie.

- To taki fajny pub. Czasami chodzimy tam ze znajomymi. - Patrzył prosto na mnie. Przypominał mi teraz smutnego psa.

- Okej. Mogę iść do tego pubu czy tam baru - uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie.

- Super. Tonks się ucieszy i poznasz też innych - nie mogłam się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w jego radości jest coś psiego. To jak zaczął gestykulować, czy też jak śmiał się radośnie, co przypominało bardziej szczekanie.

- Idziemy tam prosto po mojej pracy? - zapytałam gdy Syriusz się nieco uspokoił.

- Tak. Zabiorę cie tam prosto pracy. Ten pub jest zresztą niedaleko, przy Pokątnej.

- Nie znam tej ulicy - powiedziałam szczerze. Syriusz z początku wydawał się tym zdziwiony. Potem machnął jednak ręką i cicho powiedział coś co brzmiało - Polka.

- Mam się jakoś specjalnie ubrać, czy... - zapytałam jeszcze.

- Tobie będzie we wszystkim ładnie - odparł szarmancko. Zarumieniłam się bezwiednie na takie słowa. Mimo mojego pociągu do pewnego pana ze snów, coraz bardziej podobały mi się komplementy jakich nie szczędził mi Syriusz.

Blondyn był mężczyzną z moich snów, tak realnym jak senne mary. A Syriusz był stuprocentowo realny, rzeczywisty. I wyraźnie starał się mnie poderwać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że jest ponad dziesięć lat starszy. Wychodziłam z założenia, że moi rówieśnicy są równie dojrzali co pięciolatki. Schlebiało mi to, że taki mężczyzna jak Black codziennie po pracy odprowadza mnie do domu, prawi komplementy, a teraz zaprasza do pubu.

Rozstaliśmy się po chwili rozmowy przy schodach. W domu nie myślałam o śnie i tym, czy znowu nawiedzi mnie w nim pewien blondyn. Całkowicie skupiłam się na tym, żeby dobrze wyglądać jutro na spotkaniu z Syriuszem. Wypakowałam wszystkie ubrania jakie przywiozłam ze sobą. Nie było tego za wiele i nie były też one jakieś wybitnie ładne. Udało mi się w nich znaleźć, czarną, przylegającą koszulkę i dopasowane jeansy. W tym powinnam wyglądać dobrze. Ani nazbyt prowokująca ani za zakryta... tak w sam raz.

- Wiesz kicia... poznałam fajnego faceta w lecznicy. - Odkąd mieszkał ze mną Pan Kot, nabrałam dziwnego zwyczaju gadania do niego. - Idę z nim jutro do pubu. Wiesz, on jest bardzo miły. - Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. - Mam poznać też jego znajomych.

Zastanawiałam się, jak będzie przebiegało to całe spotkanie. Bardzo chciałabym poznać jakiś ludzi tutaj, w Londynie. Takich, z którymi można się spotkać od czasu do czasu na piwie, porozmawiać normalnie. Bardzo mi brakowało takich zwyczajnych ludzkich interakcji. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że do bycia samej można się przyzwyczaić. Nawet jeśli z zewnątrz widać, jakby samotność nam pasowała, wewnętrznie jesteśmy spragnieni bliskości drugiej osoby. Ile czasu mogłam siedzieć w domu sama z kotem? Powinnam jeszcze zacząć hodować kaktusy, czy inne nie wymagające rośliny. Dzisiaj chciałam się położyć wcześniej spać. Jutro czeka mnie wspaniały dzień. Miałam jakieś przeczucie, że jutro przyniesie mi wiele nowych rzeczy. Wzięłam jeszcze szybki prysznic. Pan Kot jak zwykle siedział na progu i gapił się na mnie.

- Wstydu kicia nie masz, żeby mnie tak ciągle podglądać - zaśmiałam się namydlając ciało. - Żebyś ty był jeszcze jakimś przystojnym blondynem - dodałam cicho pod nosem.

W końcu wyszłam z wanny i szybko wśliznęłam się pod kołdrę. Leżąc już w łóżku poczułam się dość dziwnie. Podobne odczucia miałam w czasie nowiu. Byłam podenerwowana, rozbita. Czułam się tak, jakbym nie była całkiem sobą. Dość szybko zasnęłam. A sen jaki potem przyszedł był... nie wiem nawet jakim słowem go określić.

Z początku toczył się on zwyczajowym torem. Kot zmieniał się w blondyna, ten kładł się do łóżka i zaczynał swoje pieszczoty. Tym razem nie skończyło się na samych pieszczotach. Słyszałam słowa, wypowiadane przeze mnie, ale nie należące do mnie. Nazywałam mężczyznę magiem. On tytułował mnie strzygą. Usta, które całowały tak, że zapominałam o oddychaniu, teraz obiecywały wolność. Pragnęłam tej wolności całą sobą. Pragnęłam jego całą sobą. Pochylił się nade mną tak, że jego długie włosy muskały moją twarz. Uniosłam głowę, by móc go całować. Jego wąskie, zmysłowe wargi smakowały moje usta. Wsunęłam dłonie w jego włosy, tak jedwabiste w dotyku.

Moje ciało działało instynktownie. To nie ja prowadziłam dłonie przez jego kark na plecy. Nie moja wola rozchyliła uda, by przyjąć go całego w siebie. Instynkt. Czyste pragnienie, pierwotna zwierzęca żądza. Magia. Dotknął mojej piersi długim patykiem, widziałam go pierwszy raz, ale wiedziałam czym on jest, do czego służy. Mężczyzna był magiem, a to było jego narzędzie. Promień wniknął w moją pierś, a ja poczułam jakbym wynurzała się z głębokiej wody. Poczułam dziwną lekkość. Mój umysł otworzył się i został zalany uczuciami, obrazami. Słowa mężczyzny obiecywały mi wolność. Chciałam tego tak mocno, że byłam w stanie oddać siebie samą za to, by to uczucie wolności i lekkości nie zniknęło.

W końcu poczułam go w sobie. Wszystko dookoła rozbłysło. On i ja byliśmy jednością. Nie tylko nasze ciała. Czułam dokładnie jego podniecie i żądze mnie. Wszechogarniającą rozkosz odbierającą zmysły. Sprowadzającą wszystkie myśli do jednego- pragnienia jedności, połączenia a zarazem wolności. Znalazłam się nagle na nim. Teraz czułam go o wiele głębiej w sobie. Przez moje ciało przeszedł prąd kumulujący się w podbrzuszu. Chwilę później wstrząsnął mną dreszcz rozkoszy. Jednocześnie poczułam rozlewające się we mnie ciepło.

_- In unum vinctum - _szepnęłam powtarzając za nim. Po wszystkim pozostało dziwne uczucie, że tym razem to nie jest sen. Miałam wrażenie, jakby coś rozsadzało mnie od środka. Jakby w moich żyłach buzowały niesamowite pokłady energii.

- Ona jest mną, a ja jestem nią. - Ziewnęłam przykrywając nas kołdrą. Prosiłam go jeszcze, by rano nie znikał, chociaż czułam w głębi, że tym razem zostanie i nie rozpłynie się jak senne marzenia.

Dziwny sen jaki miałam w nocy nie chciał mnie opuścić. Cały czas czułam na sobie dotyk mężczyzny, a wewnątrz buzującą energię. Budziłam się czując przy sobie jakieś dziwne ciepło. Przeciągnęłam się i zamarłam, gdy moja ręka natrafiła na coś, co okazało się ludzkim ciałem. Skamieniałam. Obok mnie leżał blondyn z moich snów. Ten sam, który śnił mi się co noc i którego pragnęłam z każdym snem coraz mocniej. Sen wyraźnie nie chciał mnie opuścić, skoro on nie zniknął i wciąż leży w moim łóżku. Musiałam ciągle spać...Prawda? Gdybym nie spała, mężczyzny by nie było. Zamiast niego na fotelu, leżałoby rozwalone białe kocisko.

- O kurwa - szepnęłam podsuwając się pod ścianę. Wpatrywałam się w śpiącego mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Złapałam kołdrę i ściągnęłam ją z nieznajomego jednocześnie się nią okręcając. Był nagi. Tak jak ja. Spojrzałam jeszcze na prześcieradło. Były na nim niewielkie ślady krwi. - O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - tylko to było w stanie przejść przez moje usta.

_- Witaj Wando _- usłyszałam w mojej głowie kobiecy głos.

- Kim ty...

_- Jestem tobą skarbie, a raczej teraz ty jesteś mną -_ zamruczał ten głos. - W_ końcu zyskałam wolność. _- Moja ręka, wbrew mojej woli dotknęła torsu mężczyzny - I_ przystojnego maga._

- Jaką wolność... o czym ty mówisz... kim ty jesteś? - pytałam w myślach. Odpowiedział mi zmysłowy śmiech.

_- Pamiętasz wczorajszą noc, wczorajszy sen?_

- Ja dalej śpię - mruknęłam zła. - To nie jest realne.

- K_ochanie, ty nie śpisz. A ja zyskałam w końcu wolność. Nie jestem już spętana tym cholernym urokiem, nałożonym przez twoja matkę... naszą matkę_ - ostatnie słowa, ten dziwny głos powiedział z takim jadem, że aż się wzdrygnęłam.

- Odwal się od mojej matki - warknęłam w myślach.

_- Nie odwalę, ty nie wiesz co ona nam zrobiła - _głos pozostawał spokojny, czuć było w nim jednak ukrytą złość.

Zebrałam całą swoją wolę, żeby zabrać rękę od maga. Przyszło mi to niezwykle ciężko. Korciło mnie, żeby przesunąć rękę niżej, sunąć opuszkami po jego nagim torsie. Skąd wiedziałam, że mężczyzna jest magiem? W nocy tak go nazywałam. A skoro on jest w moim łóżku i jest przy tym jak najbardziej realny, trochę zbyt realny jak na sen. To tylko sen, nie ważne jak rzeczywisty i nie ważne jak bardzo ten mężczyzna mi się podoba. Nie ważne, że on właśnie się budzi. Kiedyś słyszałam o tym, że można śnić we śnie. Musiałam tego właśnie doświadczać. Inaczej nie potrafiłam wytłumaczyć tego wszystkiego.

_- Bredzisz skarbie. Wcale nie śpisz a twój blond książę właśnie się budzi. No nie odwracaj wzroku od tego przystojniaka -_ zaśmiał się kobiecy głos.

Wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak oparzona. Zaplątałam się przy tym w kołdrę i runęłam na podłogę jak długa. Spanikowałam mocniej, gdy usłyszałam, że mężczyzna siada na łóżku.

- Jestem w dupie - szepnęłam do siebie po polsku.

- Możesz mówić po angielsku? - odezwał się blondyn - Nie znam twojego języka, a czary tłumaczące nigdy nie były moją specjalnością. - Moje ciało wbrew mnie, przekręciło się przodem do niego.

-_ Musisz jej wybaczyć, biedactwo dopiero dochodzi do siebie. Ciągle jej się wydaje, że śni. -_ Moimi ustami przemówiła kobieta, której głos wcześniej słyszałam w głowie.

- Wiesz czym jesteś? - zapytał mnie mężczyzna.

- Jestem sobą - odpowiedziałam szybko. - A ty co robisz w moim mieszkaniu? - powoli odzyskiwałam rezon. - Masz się stąd natychmiast wynosić! - Przyciskałam kołdrę desperacko do siebie, usiłując się nią całkowicie zakryć. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna widział mnie wcześniej nagą. Mam jeszcze resztki przyzwoitości. - To... to co zrobiłeś wczoraj...

- Nie podobało ci się? - na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś się opierała. Powiedziałbym, wręcz, że zachęcałaś mnie do siebie.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Nie... nie zachęcałam... to był... to był...

- No co to było?

-To był gwałt - prawie się wydarłam. Zaprzeczałam teraz sama sobie. Doskonale pamiętałam, że oddałam się mu dobrowolnie. A przyjemność jakiej mi dostarczył. Aż się zarumieniłam na to wspomnienie.

_- Wanda, nie dramatyzuj i przeproś go, bo się jeszcze obrazi na nas i tyle będzie z wolności._

- Jakiej wolności? Co tutaj się dzieje? Czemu on tutaj jest? Czemu słyszę jakiś nawiedzony głos w głowie? - mówiłam szybko spanikowana.

_- Nie nazywaj mnie może nawiedzonym głosem co?_

- Panie wybaczą, ale to konieczne - mężczyzna sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Wykonał nią jakiś dziwny gest, po którym nie byłam się w stanie ruszyć. - Teraz sobie wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnimy. - Spuścił nogi z łóżka. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałam go teraz oglądać w całej jego nagiej krasie. Gdyby nie szok, jakiego doznałam, pewnie zaczęłabym się zachwycać jego idealnym ciałem. Wyrzeźbionym torsem i ścieżką białych włosków schodzącą w dół do jego męskości.

_- Masz go wysłuchać, pewnie wyjaśni ci to lepiej niż ja._

- Wiesz kim jesteś? - zapytał mężczyzna. Nonszalanckim, prawie wystudiowanym gestem, odgarnął na plecy swoje długie włosy.

- Jestem Wanda, przyjechałam pracować u doktora Planka - zaczęłam mówić. Mężczyzna zacmokał kręcąc przy tym głową.

- Nie chodzi mi o to jak się nazywasz, ale kim jesteś. - Jego stalowe oczy przewiercały mnie.

- Człowiekiem - powiedziałam dość jednak niepewnie.

- To też – odparł. - Ale też strzygą

- Nie, strzygi nie istnieją - zaprzeczyłam szybko. W mojej głowie rozległ się złośliwy chichot - N_ie istnieją, no ja nie mogę. To kim ja niby jestem? Wróżką zębuszką..._

- A kto ci tak mówił, że one nie istnieją?

- Mama mi mówiła, że strzyg nie ma - starałam się ignorować złośliwy chichot w mojej głowie. To wszystko było cholernie nierealne. Może to tylko sen, a ja zaraz się zbudzę i będzie jak dawniej?

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale twoja mama musiała wiedzieć czym jesteś. Ja na przykład jestem magiem, a ty jesteś strzygą.

- Nie... żadną strzygą... nie ma strzyg ani magów... to nie istnieje... słyszysz?! - krzyczałam. W reakcji na moje wrzaski mężczyzna kolejny raz sięgnął po różdżkę i znowu coś zrobił.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby nas usłyszano. Wyciszyłem całe pomieszczenie.

_- Zamknij się w końcu i daj mu powiedzieć co ma do powiedzenia _- głos we mnie nie brzmiał już zbyt miło. Skoro to był tylko sen, mogłam w sumie wysłuchać mężczyzny. Przecież zaraz się zbudzę... prawda?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, po czym zaczął mówić.

- Jesteś strzygą Wanda. Ktoś musiał rzucić urok na twoją matkę, gdy bya z tobą w ciąży. Musiała to być ciąża bliźniacza i jedno z bliźniąt zmarło. Jednak jego dusza, nie mogąc odejść w spokoju, zamieszkała w drugim bliźniaku... w tobie. Czytałem sporo na ten temat i mimo iż nie jestem specjalistą w tym temacie, udało mi się też dowiedzieć, że przypadki urodzenia strzyg czy też ich powstania, zdarzają się wyłącznie wśród czarodziei czystej krwi.

Nic z tego co mówił mężczyzna nie dochodziło do mnie. To nie jest prawda. Nie jestem żadną strzygą. Zaraz się zbudzę z tego koszmaru. Bo to koszmar... prawda?

- Nie jestem strzygą - powtarzałam to jak mantrę. Pamiętałam, jak mama tłumaczyła mi, że nie ma żadnych dziwnych stworów, że nie istnieją strzygi czy wilkołaki, jakimi ludzie z wioski straszyli swoje dzieci. Nie ma magów, a magia nie istnieje. Te same dzieciaki dokuczały mi czasami, krzycząc za mną, że jestem córką czarownicy, że sama jestem potworem. Moja mama nie była czarownicą. Ona się tylko znała na zielarstwie i pomagała razem z ojcem ludziom z okolicy. Ludzie czasami z czystej zawiści wygadywali później różne głupoty na moją rodzinę.

- Jak mam ci to udowodnić?

- Nie musisz... wdarłeś się tutaj w nocy, przeleciałeś mnie a teraz zmyślasz, żebym ciebie o gwałt nie oskarżyła - powiedziałam wściekle. Gdybym mogła, uszczypnęłabym się bardzo mocno, tak mocno, żeby się obudzić z tego dziwnego koszmaru. Mężczyzna wydawał się być obrażony moimi słowami. Widząc jego minę, chciałam go nawet przeprosić za nie.

- Zaraz ci to udowodnię, że jednak jesteś strzygą.

Chciałam znowu na niego krzyknąć, coś jednak nie pozwoliło słowom wypłynąć z moich ust. Mężczyzna sięgnął ręką w stronę fotela. Wziął stamtąd coś, co wyglądało jak laska zakończona srebrną głową węża. Przysunął srebrną końcówkę do mojej twarzy.

- Teraz zaboli, ale powinnaś uwierzyć. Musisz wiedzieć, że strzygi, jak większość upiorów, jest bardzo wrażliwa na srebro, a to - wskazał na zakończenie laski - to jest czyste srebro. - Gdy dotknął tą srebrną końcówką mojego barku, miałam wrażenie, że dotyka mnie czymś rozżarzonym. Krzyknęłam głośno. Usiłowałam się odsunąć, ale jakaś dziwna siła nie pozwalała mi się poruszyć.

Mężczyzna zabrał ten przedmiot dopiero wtedy, kiedy z moich oczu poleciały łzy. Płakałam nie tylko z bólu. Zaczynało do mnie dochodzić, że to jednak nie jest sen. Cała nierealność tej sytuacji kazała mi myśleć, że śnię. Wszystko w geście obronnym. Ale to było tak nierealne, tak nierzeczywiste, że ciężko było w to wszystko wierzyć. To, co było dla mnie do tej pory ludowym folklorem, okazywało się prawdą. Dochodziło do mnie, że ten świat, znany mi do tej pory z bajek opowiadanych mi w dzieciństwie przez rodziców i babcię, jest jak najbardziej realny.

- Teraz wierzysz? - zapytał.

- Jesteś pieprzonym sadystą - syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Bark ciągle mnie bolał.

- Nie wiem co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzyła, w to kim jesteś i kim jestem ja. - Przyklęknął przede mną.

- A jak... jak ci już uwierzę?

- Wtedy zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie i przeniesiemy się do mnie. - Wstał z podłogi i jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że pojawiły się na nim czarne szaty. Do mojej świadomości bardziej przemawiały takie manifestacje niezwykłości, niż jakaś gadanina o strzygach czy magach. Nawet jeśli wiedziałam już, że nie śpię, niezbyt wierzyłam w to, co ten mężczyzna do mnie mówi. Gdzieś, jakaś cząstka mojej świadomości trzymała się wersji o śnie, mimo dowodów. Że jestem niby strzygą - _bo jesteś -_powiedział głos w mojej głowie- że on jest niby magiem - _no przecież widzisz jak on czaruje. On jest magiem. Bardzo przystojnym w dodatku. Zawsze miałyśmy podobny gust, jeśli chodzi o facetów._

- Jakbyś mi nie wierzyła, to doktor, u którego pracujesz, ten cały Plank, też jest magiem. I pewnie doskonale wie, czym jesteś - na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek.

- Chcę tam pójść - powiedziałam od razu - Chcę się go sama o to zapytać.

- Nie - odparł mężczyzna. - Nigdzie nie idziesz.

- Chcę iść do pracy, chcę iść do doktora Planka i się go zapytać, czy to wszystko prawda. - Nie odpuszczałam.

- Nie rozumiemy się chyba... nigdzie nie idziesz - machnięciem różdżki mężczyzna zdjął ze mnie zaklęcie. Znowu mogłam się ruszać. Powoli i ostrożnie wstałam. Teraz było widać, jak bardzo wysoki jest ten mężczyzna. Sama miałam ponad metr siedemdziesiąt, a on był praktycznie głowę wyższy ode mnie.

- A mogę się chociaż ubrać? - zapytałam cicho. Spuściłam wzrok, wlepiając go w podłogę - Nie czuję się komfortowo okręcona w kołdrę.

_- Najlepiej jakbyś całkiem zdjęła kołdrę i przeprosiła go ładnie za swoje słowa - _mruknął głos w mojej głowie.

- Zamknij się - syknęłam.

- Przecież ja nic nie powiedziałem - odezwał się blondyn.

- To nie do ciebie, to było do tego czegoś, co gada do mnie. - Szybkim ruchem sięgnęłam na komodę po przygotowane wczoraj ubrania. Nagle mężczyzna złapał mnie za nadgarstek, nie mocno ale stanowczo.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nałożyła coś innego - powiedział poważnym tonem.

- A ja wolałabym, żeby to wszystko było snem. - Chciałam wyrwać mu swoją dłoń, ale ten nie puszczał jej.

- Nie chcę, żebyś zakładała ubrania, jakie przygotowałaś na spotkanie z innym mężczyzną.

Spojrzałam na niego z dziwną miną.

- A to dlaczego. Zazdrosny jesteś czy co?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nie jestem. Ale wolałbym, żebyś założyła coś specjalnie dla mnie.

Jak na złość jemu, chciałam założyć właśnie te ubrania. Chociaż, jego słowa, były dla mnie w jakiś sposób miłe. Wyszarpnęłam w końcu jemu swoją dłoń.

- Nie mam lepszych ciuchów - mruknęłam. Przycisnęłam do siebie czarną koszulkę i jeansy.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko. Przeczesał swoje włosy. Gdy tak robił, wyglądał cholernie smakowicie.

- Dobrze. Załóż to, potem to zmienimy w coś odpowiedniejszego.

Chciałam mu coś odpyskować. Nie wiedziałam jednak, jak by zareagował na takie moje zachowanie. Mocno zdenerwowana wszystkim i rozbita, poszłam do łazienki przebrać się.

_- Mogłaś przebierać się przy nim, przecież widział już ciebie nagą - _znowu odezwał się ten wredny kobiecy głos.

- Zamkniesz się w końcu? - czułam się jak wariatka, gdy słyszałam ten głos w sobie. Nie dość, że mężczyzna w moim mieszkaniu okazuje się magiem, to jeszcze słyszę głosy, jak jakiś schizofrenik. W łazience ociągałam się jak mogłam. Udawałam, że nie słyszę ponaglania mężczyzny. Na złość jemu i żeby mocniej przeciągnąć czas, postanowiłam wziąć jeszcze prysznic. Chciałam sama poukładać sobie to, czego się do tej pory dowiedziałam.

Nie dochodziło do mnie za bardzo to, co się działo dookoła mnie. Czułam jednak, że nie mam wyjścia, jak tylko przyjąć to wszystko do wiadomości. I o ile łatwiej było mi zaakceptować fakt, że jestem strzygą, niż przyjąć do wiadomości, że mężczyzna z moich snów kochał... nie, nie kochał się ze mną, a zwyczajowo przeleciał. Byłam tym tak mocno zażenowana. Nie chodziło mi w mojej złości o to, że przeleciał mnie prawie nieznajomy facet, bo nigdy nie oczekiwałam po pierwszym razie, że dokona tego jakiś książę z bajki w lśniącej zbroi i na białym koniu. Po pierwsze miałam uczulenie na końską sierść, a po drugie zanim książę zdjąłby zbroję, ja bym pewnie uciekła z jego giermkiem znudzona czekaniem.

W końcu wylazłam z łazienki.

- no co, chciałam się porządnie umyć - mruknęłam niezbyt grzecznym tonem widząc niezadowoloną minę mężczyzny.

_- Nie pyskuj mu -_ upomniał mnie kobiecy głos.

- _To nie jest żadne pyskowanie_ - pomyślałam. Wolałam nie wypowiadać na głos słów kierowanych do tego namolnego głosu. Mężczyzna nie musi wiedzieć, że jestem jakąś wariatką co to głosy słyszy. Blondyn podszedł do mnie, po czym zmierzył mnie krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Wyglądasz jak jakiś pospolity mugol. Osoby takie jak ty, powinny nosić się inaczej. Z większą klasą. - Zrobił minę jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał. - Jaki kolor lubisz? - zapytał w końcu.

- Kolor? - zapytałam zaskoczona jego słowami.

- Tak, kolor. Chcę wiedzieć jaką barwę mają mieć twoje tymczasowe szaty. Później sprawimy ci coś nowego i bardziej odpowiedniego.

- A co do tego wszystkiego ma kolor?

Mężczyzna westchnął wyraźnie niezadowolony moimi słowami.

- Skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć, zdam się na własny gust. - Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Odsunęłam się momentalnie pamiętając jaki sprawił mi nią ból niedawno.

- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Nie chcę uczynić ci nic złego, tylko naprawić twoją garderobę. - Brzmiał dość łagodnie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mówił do mnie jak do jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. A przynajmniej tak się czułam.

- Moja garderoba ma się dobrze - mimo jego zapewnień odsunęłam się pod sam kominek. Patrzyłam na mężczyznę dość nieufnie.

Blondyn nie schował różdżki. Wykonał nią kilka szybkich i dość pewnych gestów, a ja poczułam jak moje ubranie zaczyna się zmieniać na mnie. Było to dość dziwne uczucie. Chyba też właśnie to sprawiło, że mocniej uwierzyłam w tą całą magię i strzygi. Gdy spojrzałam po sobie, nie byłam już ubrana w jeansy i koszulkę. Teraz miałam na sobie ciemnozieloną suknię, długą i dopasowaną w talii. Krojem przypominała mi staroświeckie, czy wręcz średniowieczne suknie. Musiałam przyznać, że mimo swojego dziwnego jak dla mnie wyglądu, suknia wyglądała na mnie bardzo ładnie.

_- Podziękuj teraz swojemu panu, za tą suknię _- zamruczał w mojej głowie damski głos. Zaperzyłam się od razu na te słowa.

- On nie jest moim panem - warknęłam pod nosem.

_- Ależ jest skarbie..._

- Nie, nie jest. Sama jestem sobie panem.

- Co tam mówisz? - zapytał mężczyzna. Zrobił krok w moją stronę.

- To nie do ciebie - spojrzałam na niego zła. Nie byłam zła na niego, a ten cholerny głos, gadający do mnie głupoty. Że niby on jest moim panem.

- B_o jest. Po rytuale stał się nim._

- Nikt nie jest moim panem do cholery jasnej! - krzyknęłam głośno. Wszystkie emocje dzisiejszego ranka dopadły mnie w jednej chwili. Nagle cały stres, złość, niepewność, spadło to na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Moje ramiona zaczęły drżeć z tłumionych emocji. Zacisnęłam mocno pięści. Nie zauważyłam, że mężczyzna stał już naprzeciwko mnie. Gdy chciał dotknąć chyba mojego policzka, zadziałałam instynktownie. Odepchnęłam go z całej siły od siebie. W tym samym momencie zaczęłam już tego żałować. Zaskoczony moim zachowaniem mężczyzna, nie mając jak się odsunąć upadł w tył, uderzając głową w kamienną obudowę kominka. Nie ruszał się. Wystraszona nachyliłam się nad nim. Gdy usłyszałam jego ciche jęknięcie spanikowałam. Uciekłam z domu. Wybiegłam tak jak stałam. Ubrana w ciemnozieloną dziwną szatę. Biegłam w jedyne znane mi miejsce, gdzie spodziewałam się uzyskać pomoc. Do gabinetu doktora Planka.


End file.
